There is a Reason
by KWsGladiator
Summary: Takes place after the phone call Liv and Fitz have about Jake being released in 302. This originally started off as a One Shot, but I was encouraged to continue the story. It's centered around Olitz for that reason, but other characters will be mentioned, and there will be mentions of cases, but nothing too in depth. Shonda give us enough cases, so I'm picking up the Olitz pace.
1. There is a Reason

_**"There is a reason!"**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"There is a reason that this is not Vermont! That we don't have kids, and you are not the mayor! There is a reason we are not happy! It's so you could be president. It's so nothing is beyond your control. THAT'S THE POINT! GET HIM OUT!"**_

Fitz wasn't sure why but those words kept playing in his head over and over again. He didn't want to be the president. Maybe at first he did, but once he met Liv, everything changed. From the moment he looked in her eyes for the very first time, he could see the life they would live. They would get married and have kids, 3, maybe four. They would have a dog, and live in a huge home on the water. Olivia Pope made him realize that being the president wasn't his dream. It was the dream of everyone around him. Cyrus, Mellie, even his father wanted this presidency, he had to admit at one point he thought he wanted it too. Not anymore.

Since entering this White House his life has gone to hell. In three short years, He's grown tired of living the life everyone wants for him. It was time for him to start living the life he wanted for himself. He'd be damned if Jake Ballard of all people would beat him to it. Liv belonged to him. She said so and he knew that she meant it.

"Lauren, Let Tom and Jason know we're on the move." Fitz stood up from behind his desk and headed out of the oval. He was getting tired of Liv forcing him to remain president, then throwing it in his face. His presidency wasn't why they couldn't be happily married in Vermont, she was. From the beginning she has been manipulating the relationship, and it was time he put an end to it. Today was the day that she would either choose him, or he would walk away forever.

There would be no second chances this time. He has made his feelings for Liv known. He placed everything on the line for her. He walked out of the White House leaving behind an infuriated Mellie, all so he could prove to Liv that she was the one. She said to earn her, and damned if he didn't that night.

Then she had to ruin it all by forcing him to run for re-election. "_Run, run and win!"_

Fitz stepped into the car that was waiting for him, and looked out of the window. _The White House is the dream of many men and I am here. I don't understand what is so important about running a country. It's lonely, depressing, and the stress level is ridiculous. I took a huge pay cut to deal with the tantrums that are constantly being thrown around the world. I'm tired of being mediator for Adults around the world. _

The car stopped and Fitz stepped out. He entered the building and Tom locked the door behind them. He waited downstairs with Jason while Tom went up and did a sweep. "It's clear sir, you may go up now."

Fitz entered the elevator and went up to the fifth floor. He walked through the door with 514 written on it and heard chattering and bickering coming from a room straight ahead. He walked up to the door and saw a woman look up and tap the man next to her. The rest of them followed completely speechless at what they were witnessing. Everyone was aware of his presence except for Olivia.

"What is with you people? Why is everyone so quiet all of a sudden? We have work to do people and we need…"

Liv turned around and saw Fitz standing in the door way. Her eyes immediately locked with his and in that instant they were lost in their own world. Fitz walked into the conference room where they were all gathered and stood in the door way taking in the beauty of the woman standing before him.

"Hi."

"Hi." Liv tried to tear her eyes from his but she couldn't. It had been a month since she had seen him, been this close to him. She needed to absorb as much of him as she possibly could.

Liv's eyes were saying all that her mind would not allow at that moment and Fitz's were responding.

_"What are you doing here? You can't be here"_

_"I needed to see you."_

_"Fitz, you can't be here."_

_"Then tell me to go."_

_"No."_

The team was beginning to process the fact that the President of the United States was standing there, in their office locked in a heavy stare down with their boss. They knew they should probably leave, but the moment had them all frozen in place.

Fitz couldn't stand being so close yet so far away from Liv. He needed to touch her, kiss her, and hold her. This past month had been the hardest month he has ever had to endure and it was time for this to come to an end. Fitz walked across the room and came face to face with Liv never breaking eye contact.

Liv tried to back away from him but found herself pinned between Fitz and the client board.

"Don't, please, don't" Liv begged trying to maintain her composure. She couldn't unravel. Not here, not now. Not with her team sitting right here watching them.

"Quiet" Fitz growled lowering his head to Liv's. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his rock hard frame. "I need this, we need this."

Fitz drew Liv's bottom lip into his mouth gently nibbling on it. A moan escaped her mouth as she placed her arms around his neck pulling him in for more. The kiss was slow and gentle. They became lost in the sweet taste of one another, and for that moment they were the only two in the room. They were the only two in the world.

Remembering where she was, Liv broke the kiss but was unable to break Fitz's hold on her.

"Fitz, I… what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk now. This cannot wait."

Liv looked in Fitz's eyes. They were dark and sad. There was something wrong but she wasn't sure exactly what. "Ok, go wait for me in my office. I'll be right there. Just let me"

"No Liv, NOW." The look in Fitz's eyes told Liv that he was serious.

"Ok."

Liv turned and came face to face with a paralyzed team. All four of them sat completely shocked at what they had just witnessed.

"Guys, I need to handle this. You all know what to do, get to work. We'll reconvene here in 3 hrs. I want full reports. If you need me you know how to reach me."

The team nodded silently and watched in disbelief as Liv and Fitz made their way to her office and sat on the couch. Fitz stood for a moment and placed a call. A few moments later, the team was being ushered out of the OPA by Tom.

Yes they all knew that Liv was having an affair with the president, but she would never openly admit it. Now, just two hours after going on live television to announce to the world that he had an affair with Jeanine Locke, he was here in their office. To add to the situation, the President of the United States was standing in the office before them holding their boss in his arms, refusing to let go as if his life depended on her oxygen. He's demanding her time, and without fight or sass she's giving in, not like a U.S. citizen who was honoring her commander- in- chief. She was giving in like a woman being submissive to the man she loves. This was a side of Olivia Pope they had never seen before.

Once everyone had cleared out of the office, Fitz ordered Tom to lock the door behind him on the way out. He wanted no interruptions during this time. He needed Liv's undivided attention and damnit; she was going to give it to him.

"Fitz, why are you here? Shouldn't you be running the country right now? We aren't out of the woods yet and you decide to come here of all places? Why?"

"You are the love of my life, and yes, I may be the president but that does not change how I feel about you. I wanted to see you therefore I came. I want to be with you Liv, now. I want to be with you in the open, for the whole world to see. This separation is killing me."

"Fitz, you know why we can't be together. Your presidency…."

"I don't care about my presidency. I don't care about Mellie or Cyrus. Right now this very moment, I don't care about anything but you."

Fitz removed his jacket and made his way over to Liv. He began unbuttoning her blazer. "Tell me that you don't feel the same way about me." Fitz slid Liv's blazer off of her shoulders allowing it to fall to the floor.

"Tell me Livvie. Tell me that you want me to walk out of this office right now."

Fitz removed Liv's blouse and began to unbutton her pants slipping them down over her hips. Liv stepped out of them but was still unable to speak.

"Tell me that you value my presidency more than you value our relationship. Tell me that you are willing to walk away from me forever, just so I can remain in the White House for four more years."

Fitz removed her bra and panties leaving her completely vulnerable and naked in her office. He took in the sight of her body naked, fully exposed for his enjoyment. He cupped her breast in his hand and drew her taught nipple into his mouth. He began to flick the tip with his tongue, a move he knew drove Liv wild with desire.

Fitz began placing soft kisses on her neck, and allowed his tongue to trace a path from her shoulder to her ear, finally capturing her sweet lobe into his mouth. Liv threw her head back allowing Fitz further access to her throat. He placed one hand gently around her neck and whispered in her ear.

"Tell me you don't want me making love to you every morning as we wake and every evening before we lay down to sleep.

Liv couldn't respond because Fitz's hand was working its way from her throat to her thighs. Once he got there he growled at how slippery her sex was. He parted the lips of her sex and began rubbing small circles around her clit. He began placing love bites on her neck and smiled as her breathing became choppy. Her body was trembling and she still could not think of a word to say.

"Tell me Jake Ballard makes you feel like this."

Liv almost fell from his touch. She wrapped her arms around him sinking her nails into the back of his neck. Fitz placed an arm around her waist and held her close. He was going to make his point known that she would no longer put their relationship on the line for his presidency. She would no longer have complete control over any situation that involved them together. They were in this together. They would work through things together.

Fitz began working his way down Liv's body leaving a trail of moist kisses in his path. When he got to her throbbing sex, he sat her on the desk and placed one leg over his shoulder. He lowered his head, and allowed Liv's nectar to drip on his tongue. The taste of her immediately sent him over the top and he began lapping up every ounce of moisture in his path. Liv tangled her hands into his hair begging him to never stop.

Fitz began licking and sucking on Liv's clit and her writhing and panting made him aware that she was close.

"Fitz… Please" Liv begged. His, words, his scent, the way he was controlling her body, she needed him inside of her now.

"First tell me, who do you belong to? Who has your heart, your soul, your mind? Whose pussy is this?"

Liv was not used to this side of Fitz. The way he was taking control of the situation, of her was more than her body could take. She was ready to explode and he hadn't even taken his clothes off. "Fitz…"

"Answer me Livvie? Whose is it?" Fitz began thrashing his tongue around Liv's clit sending an overwhelming electrical current running through her. She tried to muffle the screams but failed. Thank goodness her office was soundproof.

"YOUR'S! FITZ I AM YOURS!" Liv screamed clawing at Fitz trying to pull him up to her. "Please Fitz, now. Right now. I can't… I"

Fitz stood and Liv immediately began clawing at his clothes. First his shirt, then pants, then his boxers were all now in a pile on the floor with her clothing.

"Good girl" Fitz responded with a devilish grin on his face. Liv looked into his eyes and saw the dark desire that lived inside of them. She was hungry and she wanted all of him and he would happily oblige. But first, he needed to drive his point home.

Liv pulled his head towards her and began working her tongue into his mouth. She could taste herself on him and she became intoxicated with desire. Liv began fisting Fitz's member trying to urge him to hurry and enter her throbbing core already.

Fitz laid Liv back on her desk and placed her legs over his shoulders. He allowed the head of his member to enter her but did not allow himself to move. _She will admit that I am in control. She will give in to me fully. _ Liv began to whimper and Fitz thrust into her completely. He withdrew his member leaving the tip just at her opening sending her wild. Again he thrust into her allowing her slick walls to swallow his member.

Liv was writhing towards Fitz trying to urge him to enter her and stay there. He withdrew one final time. "Who do you belong to? Answer me." He demanded slapping Liv's rear prompting her to scream in pleasure. This was too much. Liv was about to explode.

"I'm yours Fitz! I'm only yours!"

"That's what I thought." Fitz said as he began thrusting in and out of Liv with such speed and force he could hear the bolts on the desk began to creak. Liv began clawing at his chest leaving a trail of scratches in her path. Fitz felt her walls clenching down on his member and he knew that she was close. He smacked her rear one final time sending her into the heights of ecstasy. Fitz thrust in her a few more times before losing himself and spilling his seed inside of Liv's sex.

He lowered her legs but stayed inside of her a few moments longer. Liv wrapped her arms and legs around Fitz and allowed her head to collapse on his chest as they were both gasping for air. He picked her up and carried her over to the sofa where they collapsed a piled of limbs intertwined with one another.

Liv laid there with Fitz playing with the mound of curls on his chest wondering what had gotten into him. He was very demanding, take charge, in control. That wasn't like Fitz at all. Whatever it was, she knew that she liked it.

"Fitz, you should go. You really need to get back to the White House."

"No Liv, I will go when I am ready. Right now, this is just me and you and that's final. Am I making myself clear, or do you need another lesson?"

"Perfectly clear. But, I wouldn't object to another lesson, you know, just to be sure that I got the message correct."

"Olivia Pope my love, you are going to be the death of me."

Fitz kissed Liv's forehead and he laid there refusing to move. He laid there, with his Livvie in his arms.


	2. Hell No I Won't Go

Hello everyone. I have decided to turn this one shot into a full story. I try to update at least every other day. I do when in a good mood tend to update more than once in a day. I hope you enjoy the journey of "Presidential Balls Fitz" LOL

* * *

Liv sat at her desk staring at the man sitting across from her. He was Fitz but he wasn't. He was the same, but completely different. Fitz has always been the perfect lover but there was something about him being the take charge lover that sent Liv's senses running wild. She loved the new Fitz and she couldn't wait to get another taste, but that would take some time.

Abby Quinn and Harrison stood outside of her office watching her every move.

"She's smiling, she's actually smiling." Quinn had never seen Liv smile before. She's always walked around with such sad eyes it was actually comforting to see the corners of her boss' mouth curve upward for a change.

"I wonder what got into to her." Harrison added agreeing that this was a welcomed change of pace.

"The question should be more like who got into her. I think we all know the answer to that one." Abby was always one to keep it short and sweet, not cutting corners with anyone.

"Abby, that's just wrong. It's true, but it's still wrong." Harrison seemed to take on the role of lead gladiator the past few weeks since Liv had been preoccupied with affairs of the heart.

"What Harrison? You know as well as I do what went on in this office when we left. I'm just saying that Olivia Pope definitely needs to have some" presidential" encounters a little more frequently."

Harrison had to admit that he had never seen Liv this happy in the two and a half years he had been with the OPA.

The three of them stood there staring into the office wondering exactly what it was Liv was saying to the President of the United States.

"Hey, Abby do you think she'll introduce him to us?"

"Harrison and I have already met him Quinn. We helped out on the campaign. But I must admit I wouldn't mind meeting him again. He is one fine assed republican."

Harrison and Quinn looked at Abby, the publicly anti-republican poster child.

"Stop looking at me like that ok? He makes Liv happy and that is all that matters."

The team saw Liv stand and make her way to the door. They pretended they were going their separate ways, working on something.

"Too late, you're all caught. Come on in." Liv had to laugh at how cute her team was. Sitting there like children waiting to shake hands with the leader of the free world.

They all filed in one by one and lined up in the door way. Fitz stood to greet them.

"Fitz, this is Quinn. She's our newest gladiator to join the OPA. I'm sure you remember Abby and Harrison from the campaign trail."

Fitz shook hands with each one of them. "It's a pleasure to meet you Quinn. Abby, Harrison, a pleasure as always."

Liv looked around and noticed that one was missing. "Where's Huck?"

"Huck?" Fitz asked curiously. "You mean the homeless guy from the campaign trail?"

"Yes Fitz. Only, he's not homeless anymore."

Just then Huck came walking into the room. "Mr. President." Fitz walked to Huck and shook his hand. He returned taking his place next to Liv on the couch.

"So, what's on the agenda tonight?" Fitz asked curiously anticipating their answer like a school-aged boy.

"We are going back to work like you should be. Fitz, it's only a matter of time before Mellie, Cyrus, someone comes looking for you."

"Liv, I'm staying and that is final. I'm NOT going to say it again. I'M. NOT. GOING. ANYWHERE." To make his point more dramatic, Fitz sat back and crossed his arms like a defiant child. Liv shook her head and turned to her team.

"Ok people, since Fitz... Since President Grant doesn't seem to want to leave, we will just have to show him how we manage things here at the OPA."

Fitz smiled at the fact that Liv was not arguing with him about his position. Maybe this new take charge Fitz would benefit them more than he imagined.

Liv was nervously walking around her office going over the files for their newest clients when her phone rang. _ Please don't let it be Cyrus. Please don't let it be Cyrus! _ Liv thought to herself as she slowly went to look at the caller ID on her phone. It wasn't Cyrus. It was worse, it was Mellie.

"Damnit" Liv yelled out interrupting Harrison in the middle of his thought process. "I have to take this privately. I'll be right back." Liv exited the conference room and headed back towards her office.

"What?" Liv answered the phone. Everyone knew that she answered the phone that way. Even Mellie had called numerous times to be greeted with a "what" instead of a "hi" or a "hello". Hopefully Mellie wouldn't realize she knew it was her calling by her tone when she answered.

"Liv it's Mellie. Please notify my husband that I am leaving town in an hour. I won't be back for six weeks. There are some things that I need to deal with at the ranch. You are in charge of him, his zipper, and his drinking until I return. Hell, you can be in charge of him, his horniness, and his drinking for the rest of his pathetic life."

"Mellie…"

"Liv, honestly you have no idea just how much you being back in his life is helping me. He is God awful whiney when you aren't around and he can actually be a bit of a bitch. I'm just tired so yea, he's yours behind closed doors. Screw his brains out all over the White House for all I care. Once the presidency is over, he'll be yours full time… I have to go. Just deliver that message please. Oh, and Cyrus said to remind him that he has an 11am conference call with the joint chiefs. He can be patched in if he'd prefer. I don't give a rat's ass either way. I'm off." With that Mellie hung up.

"Well, what did she say?" Fitz stood and walked over to a flustered Liv.

"She's leaving for six weeks and apparently I'm in charge of babysitting you and your…uh… extremities." Liv's answer sent the blood rushing to her cheeks, and her face began to flush. She looked Fitz up and down flashing back to their encounter on her desk. She continued, "I'm also supposed to be in charge of your drinking habit?"

Fitz's face turned red. Apparently that was something that he did not want Liv to know about.

"Liv, I do not have a drinking problem. Yes I drank quite a bit when we weren't together, but that was then, I am fine now."

Liv looked in his eyes and could see the sincerity that lay inside. She decided to not push the subject but to enjoy the time they would have to spend together. "Oh, and she said Cyrus wanted to remind you that you have a conference call with the Joint chiefs first thing tomorrow morning. He said that you could be conferenced in if you'd like."

Fitz nodded his head and pulled Liv close to him. "So does this mean that I get to stay? With you? For the next two weeks?"

"Oh so now you're asking me Mr. President? What happened to Commander Fitz that entered my office earlier?" Liv's facial expression was anything but serious. Her tone was more of a taunt than a tease.

"Actually Ms. Pope, my mind is made up either way. I just thought that you'd might like to have a say on whether or not you want to be stuck with me for the next few weeks. It has already been leaked that I will be spending the next month at Camp David."

"But you're not are you?"

"Nope, I'm spending the next two weeks, right here with you."

Liv stopped and thought about that answer for a while. A whole month with Fitz could be great for their relationship. Liv could leave her team in charge of things for that long and pop in occasionally to check up on them.

"There is nothing I'd like more Mr. President."

"Good. Now pack your things up and say good night to your team, Tom is taking us home."

"Yes sir."


	3. Time For Love

Fitz decided that he, Tom, and Jason would ride with Liv to her house to keep from being spotted. If they were going straight to the White House it would be different, but they had to stop at Liv's place first so she could gather a few things. Besides her car provided just as much privacy and protection. The tint on her windows was dark enough where no one would be able to see who he was, and When she bought the car, Fitz paid the extra to have it custom fitted with bullet proof windows and siding.

He had Tom sit in the front so no traffic cameras spotted him on the way. He figured they could exit through the parking garage of her office, and enter her condo the same way. Thanks to Liv's life being in danger twice in one week, Fitz had Tom set up precautionary measures in her building.

No one could enter the hallway leading to her apartment without an access code. Anyone without the code would not be able make the elevator stop on her floor, nor would they be able to enter through the stairwell. There were three codes. Liv and Fitz shared a code. That way no one would be able to track his presence. There was one for Cyrus, and one for guests.

Anyone that punched in a code was subject to having their picture stored in the database. Tom even went so far as to make sure that no deliveries were taken up to her floor without her consent. Any surprise deliveries were all to be delivered at the front desk. When Fitz said he wanted her safe, damned if he didn't mean it.

"Fitz" Liv said looking into the rear view mirror at him. "If you are staying with me for two weeks at my place, what is going on for the next two weeks? There is no way that would work. You can't be away from the White House for an entire month Fitz. The Democrats will hang you for that."

"Livvie, I will be at work every morning, and every night I will be with you for the first two weeks. I'm not staying at your place and neither are you."

"Fitz, what are you talking about? You're not making any sense now." Liv was beginning to worry that Fitz was not only making sense, he wasn't answering her questions completely.

Fitz could sense the frustration in Liv's voice. He figured he'd better give her some sort of plan before their time together went to hell as it often does.

"Livvie, when I said here, I meant here in D.C." Fitz could see the look of curiosity on her face through the rear view mirror. He continued. "We are staying at Blair House for the next two weeks. After that, we are going to Camp David for two weeks where Cyrus will be joining us to help prepare for the following two weeks."

"Following two weeks?"

"Yes, the following two weeks, we are going to Italy."

"Italy? What are we supposed to do in Italy Fitz?"

"I have a convention to go to and I thought that it would be a great way for you and me to plan our wedding location and honeymoon. Don't you think?" Liv could tell by the look on his face that he was serious.

"Ok, Fitz, remember the doctor told you about irrational thinking after the gunshot wound to the head. I think you're having one of those moments now. Tom please tell me Fitz is joking."

"No Liv, I'm not. Mellie signed the divorce papers under the agreement that we act like a happy- loving couple for as long as I am in office. Patrick Keating made it official this morning, but he will not file them until I am out of office. As soon as I am free, we will be married."

Now her conversation with Mellie was beginning to make sense. Liv was overwhelmed with both excitement and fear. How did he expect either one of them to be able to just pack up and whisk off to Italy as if their jobs meant nothing to either of them? She had important clients to tend to, and that would mean making sure the team was prepared well before she left. There was no way that she would be able to do that given the schedule that Fitz just rambled off. She had to admit though, spending 6 weeks with Fitz sounded like a dream.

"Fitz, don't you think it's a little too early to be skipping off together? The press has barely stopped speaking about the affair."

"Olivia Pope, I want to be with you in the open. Not in the shadows, but everywhere. I want to be with you for the whole world to see. So, I'm taking charge of this situation and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Approval ratings be damned."

"So I have two weeks to prepare my team for the events that could possibly occur within the next month?"

"It's not like they won't have any way to contact you Livvie. Just say yes that you want to spend the next 6 weeks with me. No interruptions aside from work. It will be just you and me, together, alone."

Liv thought about the situation and figured that there wasn't really much that she had to be in the office to do anyway. Her team was more than capable of holding down the fort while she was gone. Besides, never has she been able to spend so much time with Fitz without him being torn away to deal with matters of the nation.

"Anything you say Mr. President." Liv's mouth turned upward revealing a devilish grin. "6 weeks together. What should we do first?"

"Ms. Pope, I can tell you what I want to do first, and as soon as we get upstairs into your condo, I plan on it."

"Mr. President…. BRING YOUR BEST." Liv said in a taunting tone that drove Fitz wild with desire. "But maybe we should wait until we are back behind White House gates. This could take all night."

"Very well then Ms. Pope. Consider it brought."

Tom coughed as to alert the two of them that he and Jason were still in the car. He was pretty sure that it didn't matter. He had witnessed the two of them together on numerous occasions, and once their eyes met, everyone else in the world vanished. Tom turned to Jason with a joking tone.

"Welcome to the big leagues J. This is where Olitz jumps off and we make it happen. What goes on here- stays here. That is if you value your job. If not, you can spend the rest of this presidency guarding the halls of Karen and Jerry's private school. Very boring job from what Hal has been telling me."

Liv and Fitz were so wrapped up in one another they didn't even realize that Tom had been speaking.

Jason took in Tom's words for a minute as he watched the intense stare off that was happening through the rear view mirror of the car. He watched as Fitz got out and shut his door. He watched Fitz open Liv's door helping her out of the car. He watched as Fitz pulled Liv into him and placed the softest kiss on her lips. He watched as one tear rolled down Fitz's cheek, and Liv wiped it away. He overheard Liv assuring Fitz that everything was going to be ok, and they were together now. That was all that mattered.

It was then he realized that this job would be no simple feat. In the beginning he thought that the relationship between President Grant and Olivia Pope was just some tawdry fling, but what he was witnessing at this very moment spoke of anything but.

"I'm good Tom, you have nothing to worry about. The quicker Mellie is out of the White House the better. Besides, I'm more afraid of Olivia Pope than Mellie, or spending my days guarding the halls of a private school"

Tom laughed at the response that Jason offered him. "Jason, you are one very smart man. Olivia Pope may be tiny, but her actions can be more lethal than sitting on an active mine." They both laughed knowing that it was true. Olivia Pope was the perfect woman. She was brilliant, dedicated, and a force to be reckoned with. The fact that she had one hell of a body didn't hurt either. She was definitely the perfect woman that defined perfection.

"So Tom, what do we do now?"

"It's simple, we go upstairs, make sure the floor is clear, then we spend the next 6 weeks envying President Grant for being the luckiest man in the world. He's got Olivia Pope back in his life and trust me, that was no easy task."

#####

"Liv" Fitz said as he sat on the sofa in her living room and turned on the news.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what I keep thinking of whenever I look at this couch?"

Liv knew that Fitz was going somewhere with this, but she didn't want to ruin the moment by blurting out an answer. "No Mr. President. Tell me, what do you think about every time you look at my couch?"

Fitz stood and walked towards Liv with love filled eyes. "I think about the look on your face when I showed up at your door just a few short weeks ago." He stepped closer to Liv and her heart started to flutter. "I think about how we sat here for 22 minutes while I proved to you that you are the love of my life. That you are the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Fitz took one final step closing the gap between them. He began caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. "I think about the moment you realized that I was serious about this relationship, about being with you. I think about the way we made passionate love on the sofa, the dining room table, the kitchen counter, your bed, and the shower. I think about how good it felt to hold you through the entire night. I think about how we are going to have that for the rest of our lives. It's happening sooner than you think."

"Fitz" Liv sighed unable to think of anything else to say. She remembered that evening. She remembered the way he sauntered into her condo and sat on the couch. She remembered how terrified she was that him doing so would mean the end of his presidency. She remembered the feeling that came over her as the clock struck 9 and the world hadn't imploded. Most importantly, she remembered the way they both cried as they made love through the night. It was a moment they had both been waiting on for far too long.

"Livvie, do you remember what I said to you that night as we lay in bed talking picturing our future together?"

Liv thought for a moment and it was clear to her now exactly where he was going with this. She looked up at him and placed her arms around his neck before responding.

"Yes Fitz, I remember."

They recited the words together; "Faith makes things easy. Love makes things possible. Faith in our love makes us unstoppable."

Liv pulled Fitz down to her and drew his lip into her mouth sucking on it slowly. She repeated the same with the lower one. Fitz lifted her up and deepened the kiss parting her lips with his tongue. Fitz broke the kiss for a moment.

"God I've missed you Livvie. You have no idea just how much I've missed you."  
Fitz's words sent a warm feeling through Liv's body and she began kissing him with such urgency and need. She tangled her fingers in his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I've missed you too. But if we keep this up, we're not getting to Blair House tonight." Fitz didn't want to admit it but he knew that Liv was right. If he was going to tell the press corps that he was going to put his vacation off for two weeks, he'd better be back in time to explain why.

"We should go." Fitz said with sadness filling his eyes.

"Yes. We should go. Fitz, you never did answer one thing"

"What's that?"

"How are you going to explain not being at Camp David for another two weeks?"

"Easy, I delayed my trip to tend to very important matters. The first matter is you."

* * *

**Hey everyone, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to be gone until Sunday so unfortunately I won't be able to do any updates until then. As always, I welcome all comments. Thank you so much for reading. **


	4. Dinner and Dessert

Liv walked around Blair House taking in the beauty of the home. As soon as they returned to the White House, Cyrus whisked Fitz away to deal with a few matters he said would not take long. Liv looked down at her watch, and realized that Fitz had been gone for almost 3 hours. "_I guess this is the price you pay for being in love with the most powerful man in the world." _ Liv sighed to herself.

She walked into the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator. It was too late for them to order something, and she couldn't exactly alert the kitchen staff she was here, but she was starving. Liv was surprised to see that the kitchen had been fully stocked. There were fruits, vegetables, fish, chicken, even those little oatmeal crème pies that she knew Fitz loved so much.

Liv picked up an apple and walked over to the sink to rinse it off. She knew that Fitz had been with her all day, and neither of them had thought about food at all. She knew that he had to be starving as well. Especially after their midday workout session they engaged in in her office.

Liv walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out various ingredients. She wasn't one to cook on a regular basis. After all it was just her. Because of this, many people assumed that she could not cook. Jake, she knew was one of them from the way he commented on the kitchen she never uses. No one knew that Liv was an excellent cook.

When her father sent her off to boarding school, one of the courses Liv excelled in was gourmet cuisine. She had been offered a job as the master chef at Chéz Robérge straight out of high school. She declined because she had bigger goals in life, not that there was anything wrong with being a chef, but her passion was for law.

Liv began grabbing various ingredients from the fridge and placed them on the counter. She moved onto the cabinets where she searched for pots, pans, and spices. There were so many to choose from, it took her quite a while to find everything that she was searching for. However, everything that she could possibly need to make the dinner she had in mind was right there in front of her.

She began combining the ingredients for her garlic butter sauce, and placed the heat on low so that her sauce could simmer. She placed a pot of water on the stove so that it could begin to boil and went off into the bedroom to prepare for a shower.

Fitz had been so stressed out lately, and she knew that he didn't have too many perfect endings to his stressful days. Tonight she was going to take care of her man, and relieve him of that stress if only for tonight.

Liv searched around and found a closet full of teacup candles. She got an idea and began removing as many candles as she could from the closet until there wasn't a single one left on the shelf.

Once Liv finished placing and lighting the candles where she wanted them, she went and checked on dinner. Everything was finished so she turned the stove off, and made sure everything was covered. She really wanted to call Fitz to find out how much longer he would be, but she knew that he had a job to do, and she would only provide a distraction for the tasks Cyrus laid in front of him.

Liv looked at her watch one more time and realized that yet another hour had gone by. She knew that he would most likely be finished soon and proceeded to walk towards the bathroom to step into the shower. When Liv stepped out of the shower, she wrapped herself in a towel and removed the shower cap from her head. She walked into the kitchen and prepared to fix their plates. No sooner than she had finished setting the table for the two of them her phone rang.

"Hi beautiful."

"Hi"

Fitz could feel Liv blushing through the phone, and the vision of her warmed his heart. He felt terrible for having her wait for him alone at Blair House for so long but he knew that she would understand that he did have a job to do.

"I just wanted to call and let you know that I am on my way through the tunnels now."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes"

"Good. See you in a few." With that, Liv hung up.

Fitz had no idea exactly what Liv had planned, but he knew that if it required him being alone it had to be good. There had to have been hundreds of thoughts rushing through Fitz's head all at once explaining why Liv asked if he were alone, but none of them came close to what he found when he entered Blair House.

Fitz opened the door to find the house completely dark except for the dim lighting of candles. Liv created a pathway out of the candles, and simply laid a note on the floor that said "Follow ME". Fitz began following the path until he reached the main foyer. Once in the main foyer, the path of candles split off into three different directions. He couldn't decide which way to go.

Fitz stood in the center of the room for a minute before he noticed there was a note dangling from the railing.

_All roads lead to Fitz, but only one road leads to Liv this very moment. I promise you this will be a very nourishing experience for you. _

Fitz stood contemplating the meaning of the note and focused on the word nourishing. There were so many other words that Liv could have used. Why would she use that one? Then it hit him. Fitz took the path that lead to the dining room.

When he entered the dining room he came face to face with the most extraordinary vision he had ever seen in his life. There was a candlelit dinner set for two, but it wasn't the dinner that caught his eye first. Fitz walked in closer and as his eyes adjusted to the darker setting of this room, noticed Liv sitting at the head of the table wearing only his tie and her heels.

"Welcome home Mr. President. Tell me, how was your evening? I bet you're starving." Liv said while twirling the tie around taunting Fitz.

Fitz felt a lump in his throat as he tried to swallow but couldn't. Olivia Pope definitely knew how to welcome a man home from work and Fitz couldn't believe that he was the one that was lucky enough to have her. Fitz tried to find the words to respond to Liv's questions, but the sight of her simply took his breath away.

"Come, I've prepared dinner for us. Shrimp Mezzaluna, crab cakes, corn, green beans, and garlic bread. Now that you're here, I can go get the wine. I've been letting it breathe for a bit. Have a seat my love. Tonight I am going to cater to you."

Fitz almost fell attempting to sit. Liv was glowing from head to toe. He couldn't bear to take his eyes off of her and almost missed his seat in return.

Liv came back with wine and Fitz whimpered when he looked up and saw that she was wearing a robe.

"Don't worry; you can remove it once you've finished your dinner."

Liv poured the wine and invited Fitz to bless their meal. They bowed their heads as Fitz said their blessing. Fitz grabbed his fork and plunged it into the pasta in front of him. Liv sat in her chair waiting for Fitz to take his first bite.

Fitz sank his teeth into the pasta and his taste buds drifted off to heaven. It was the most exquisite meal that he had ever tasted.

"Hey Mr. President, I thought I was the only thing that could cause that look of sheer pleasure to emerge on your face."

Fitz looked at Liv and blew her a kiss before taking a sip of his wine and taking another bite of his food. Liv began eating her dinner as well and he was right. It had been so long since she had cooked an authentic dish, she had forgotten her own skills to a degree. Fitz inhaled his entire meal in what had to have been less than 5 minutes.

Liv asked if Fitz wanted more and he simply shook his head yes and motioned to stand to refill his plate. "My love, you sit. Tonight I am catering to you. Liv went off to the kitchen and returned with the pot. She proceeded to place it on a hot plate, and handed Fitz a serving spoon. "Dig in."

"Livvie, this meal is….It's…..There are no words. This meal is amazing my love. I had no idea that you knew how to cook."

"How could you? The majority of our relationship was been spent on the road, and I don't exactly get to see you every day. Finish up your dinner, there's dessert."

Fitz finished his plate and sat back. "I cannot eat any more food right now. But, that doesn't mean that I can't have desert does it?" Fitz asked with a hungry gleam in his eye.

Liv stood and walked over to Fitz. He grabbed her by the belt of her robe and pulled her closer. "What dessert did you have in mind?" Liv asked as she sat on Fitz's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Fitz loosened her belt and slid her robe off of her shoulders. He began nibbling on her earlobe and trailing kisses down her neck to her shoulder. He reached behind him and grabbed what was once a seemingly useless can of whipped cream off of the table. Fitz pulled Liv's hair to the side and placed some of the whipped cream on her shoulder then proceeded to lick it off.

"I'm in the mood for an Olivia Pope Sunday." Fitz whispered in her ear as he stood with her and turned to grab a few more ingredients off of the table.

Fitz took Liv's arm and led her into the living room. He sat the ingredients for his Sunday down on the table and turned to Liv and finished undoing her belt. He slid the silky robe off her of her body and laid her down in front of the fire.

"Do not open your mouth. Not just yet." Fitz said once he made sure Liv was comfortable. He picked up the can of whipped cream and marked a path down her body. He started at her lips and marked his way down her shoulders. He growled as he watched the whipped cream conceal her breasts and continued his way down to her navel and then to her sex.

He placed the can back on the table and reached for the fudge. "Can't have a Sunday without hot fudge now can we?" Liv moaned as Fitz followed the same path he took with the whipped cream and added the hot fudge to it. When he finished, he returned the fudge to the table and reached for the cherries.

"Can't have a Sunday without a cherry on the top now can I?" Fitz placed a cherry on Liv's lips, and then one on each nipple. He looked down at the feast that lay before him and added. "I opted to leave the nuts out of this. I'll add them later."

Fitz heard the moan that was caught in Liv's throat dying to be release. He removed his shirt and began licking the toppings off of Liv's lips. "Hmmm, perfection." He growled as he captured her mouth fully for a kiss. When he sat up Liv cried in disappointment.

He looked at her with love in his eyes "Relax sweet baby. We've got nothing but time." Fitz began following the trail he created making sure to lick and suck all of the toppings off of Liv's throat. He worked his way down to her breasts and heard Liv gasp for air as he drew her nipple into his mouth with the cherry then repeated the same motion with the other side.

Liv threw her head back and arched her back as Fitz made his way down her body cleaning the trail past her navel and to her sex. He could feel the heat radiating from her core and smiled when he noticed that her body had melted the whipped cream. He lowered his head and began licking the whipped cream off of her prompting Liv to grab on to the back of Fitz's head.

"Fitz" Liv cried out in pleasure. The attention that he was giving every part of her body was driving her insane. She was sure that she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

Fitz felt Liv's body begin to spasm as his tongue finally made contact with her love button. He drew it into his mouth and she released a moan in a pitch neither of them knew she could hit. Liv wrapped her legs around Fitz as the movement of his tongue against her swollen sex became slow and calculated. He was not willing to let her reach a full climax just yet. He was still in control, and this was part two of the lesson.

"Fitz…. I..."

"…Shhhh, my love. Patience. Trust me it will be worth the wait."

Liv's head became clouded with emotion. Not only was Fitz torturing her body with his movements, he was strengthening her spirit with his words. This was making for a dangerous combination right now as Liv tried her best to keep from exploding.

Unable to stand the control he had on her any longer; Liv clenched her legs around Fitz and forced them both to turn over. This move shocked Fitz for a moment as he tried to realize what had just happened. Before he knew it Liv was on top of him and was hungrily tearing away at his pants. Once removed, Liv captured Fitz's mouth with hers and began fisting his member.

Fitz began to groan in pleasure at Liv's touch and now it was he who was upset when she broke the kiss. Liv began trailing kisses down his body until she reached his swollen member. She looked up at him with lust-filled eyes. "I think we could both stand to have a lesson in patience."

Liv lowered her head and drew his rock hard member into her mouth. She looked up at him as his head fell back and felt the need to pick up the pace a bit. "Were these the nuts you were planning on adding to my Sunday?" Liv asked as she began exploring his manhood with her tongue.

Fitz was at a loss for words. The entire time they had been together, he never once expected this side of Olivia Pope to reveal itself. It wasn't like he cared either. He was happy fulfilling her needs when the entire time, she was trying to fulfill his.

Liv began working her way up and down his length drawing as much as she could into her mouth, then retracting and teasing the head with the tip of her tongue. The tables had turned, and now Fitz was tangling his hands in her hair begging to be inside of her before he lost control.

Liv sensed the urgency in his voice and knew that he was close. She lifted her sticky body over him and positioned herself over his length. She lowered her head to his and began sucking on his lower lip making sure to clench it between her teeth as she lowered herself onto him. For a moment neither of them could move. Liv looked down at Fitz and they saw the overwhelming love in each other's eyes as they locked gazes. Fitz placed his arms around Liv and rolled her over positioning himself on top of her.

He began moving slowly at first and Liv wrapped her legs around him and matched his movements with her own. Soon, their movements began to speed up as they began crying out each other's names. Fitz felt like his head was about to explode. He was ready to explode, but he needed Liv to finish first. A few more thrusts and he felt her walls clenching down around him. He buried his head into her neck and began sucking on that spot just beneath her earlobe.

Liv sank her nails into his flesh and for the first time in their entire relationship, they let out one final cry together as their bodies exploded as one into another dimension. For the first time, they took care of one another together, and in turn felt a glimpse of heaven as Liv's nectar mixed with Fitz's seed pouring from her body.

Liv's loosened the grip her legs had on Fitz and he collapsed on to her limp frame. He lay there for a minute as Liv played with the curl that so sexily dangled over his forehead, then rolled over on his side taking her with him. Fitz brushed Liv's hair aside noting that her hair was now soaked and full of beautiful curls. Fitz wrapped one of Liv's curls around his finger and began playing with it like a child would a spring. He placed a kiss on Liv's nose and then lifted her chin. "That my love was the best dessert I have ever had in my life."

Liv kissed Fitz back and looked up at him with love filled eyes. "Ditto" Liv said burying her head into his neck.

_This must be what heaven is like _Fitz thought to himself as he held Liv close. He wasn't even going to try to explain what just transpired between him. All he knew was that Liv was here with him and as he looked down at her, he noticed that Liv was crying. He noticed a drop fall onto Liv's face, and he realized that he was crying too. This was true love that defied all explanation.


	5. Afterglow

**Hey Gladiators! First can I just say thank you! When I first started this story, I did not expect to receive even a fraction of the amount of love I am getting for this fic. Some people have asked if I am keeping this strictly Olitz. Let me answer by saying this: I love Scandal, my world shuts down for Scandal, but we get enough Scandal (cases, Mellie drama etc.) every Thursday night. We have yet to have an Olitz scene so, although there may be mentions of cases or Mellie fits, I am going to leave the Scandaling to SR, and I will be focusing on mostly Olitz. At some point down the road, I will have more of a story line, but I've been missing my Olitz fixes and I'm sure you have been too.**

* * *

Fitz awoke the next morning to the most beautiful sight. Liv was lying next to him still fast asleep. A single beam of sun broke through the curtain and the glow it cast on her created a heavenly vision. Fitz wasn't sure what he had done to deserve this woman, but he was grateful that through everything she was still his.

Fitz looked at the clock on Liv's nightstand. 6:15. He tried to move his arm from under her but she began to stir. He waited a few moments until her breathing suggested she was asleep again before he continued freeing his arm.

Fitz threw on a pair of shorts and headed down for the kitchen to throw on a pot of coffee. He had to be in the oval in a few hours for a conference call but he wanted to spend time with Liv before they parted ways for the day. He wasn't sure how long it would be until she was back from the OPA, and he was finished dealing with the infantile tantrums of the world's leaders. All he could think about before it was even time to leave was when she'd be back in his arms.

Fitz opened the fridge wondering what goodies lay inside. He wanted to do something special for Liv although he knew he would never be able to top her welcome home to him last night. He noticed there were eggs, ham, bacon, sausage, fruits, and yogurt. He wasn't really sure what Liv would be in the mood for. After all, she did have a way of convincing you that popcorn and wine were indeed a well-balanced diet.

Fitz decided to stick with something safe. He began pulling various fruits out of the fridge, and began slicing them into a salad. Once he finished slicing the fruit, he sliced a cantaloupe in half, and hallowed a heart in the center. He sliced that up and added it to the salad, then filled the heart with fruit he had cut earlier.

He poured a cup of coffee for Liv, and placed the fruit and the coffee on a tray and returned to the bedroom. He was surprised to see that she was awake just lying in bed when he entered the room.

"Good morning Livvie. How's my sweet baby this morning?"

Fitz watched as Liv turned to him causing the sheet to shift uncovering her breasts. "I'm great Mr. President. How are you this morning?" Liv stretched out her arms for Fitz and he rushed to her side.

"I don't think I could ever feel better my love." Fitz sat the tray down between them. "I made you breakfast. I know that you are not a breakfast person, but I figured that fruit wouldn't count." Fitz reached for a curl that was framing Liv's face and began playing with it.

"Awe honey, you even shaped it into a heart. Thank you."

Fitz picked up the fork and began feeding Liv some of the fruit. She took a bite of the salad, and some of the juice began to drip down the corner of her mouth. Fitz leaned in and licked the juice that was dripping and captured her mouth for a kiss.

Liv looked up at Fitz recalling the moments they shared last night.

"Fitz, you were amazing last night."

Fitz joined Liv under the covers and pulled her close to him. "Correction, we were amazing last night. There are no words that can describe what happened between us, but I know you felt it too. It was a new level in our relationship. Another wall has been broken down, and my love for you is stronger now than it has ever been."

"I know exactly what you mean."

Liv looked at the clock on her nightstand and realized she still had two hours before she would leave to head over to the office. She snuggled in closer to Fitz and began playing with the mass of curls on his chest.

Fitz felt the heat flush through this soul as he began caressing Liv's shoulder. The more she rubbed his chest, the more passionate his touch became. They stayed like this for a moment until their breathing had become so labored Fitz could no longer resist.

"You know, fruit is great and all, but it's just not sweet enough for me this early in the morning." Fitz said as he lowered the sheet to Liv's waist. He cupped Liv's breast in his hand and lowered his head to draw it into her mouth. He began flicking her nipple with his tongue and began blowing ever so gently awakening all of Liv's senses. Fitz growled as he watched her nipple harden with his touch.

"You sir have a sweet tooth like nothing I've ever witnessed in my life." Liv said tangling her hands into his hair.

"Livvie, you haven't seen anything yet." Fitz said in a hushed tone that sent a blaze shooting through Liv's body.

Liv pulled Fitz to her and began kissing him with such and urgency one would think she needed Fitz's oxygen to sustain her life. In a way she did. They live and breathe in sync. Fitz's hands were wild, hungrily exploring Liv's body. When he parted her thighs, he wasn't surprised to find that she was so very hot and ready for him.

Returning the urgency of her kiss he began darting his tongue in and out of her mouth. While taunting her tongue, Fitz parted her lower lips and began massaging her swollen sex.

"No." Liv forced out of her mouth while gasping for air.

"No?" Fitz was a little bummed at Liv's response.

"No Fitz. No teasing. Not right now. We have to work today, and we are running out of time. Make love to me now." Liv said as she pulled Fitz on top of her.

Fitz looked into Liv's eyes and saw the hunger that consumed her. His mouth came crashing down on hers as he entered her slippery core filling her fully. Liv gasped as he filled her completely and her walls stretched even further to accommodate him. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that Fitz's member grew even more overnight.

"Livvie, are you ok?" Fitz stopped all movement and waited for Liv to respond. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

"I'm fine." Liv forced the words out of her mouth with the last bit of oxygen she had left.

Fitz began thrusting in and out of her slowly at first waiting for Liv to match his pace. Once she began to meet him thrust for thrust he picked up the pace.

"Harder! Fitz, Deeper!" Liv cried out with such a passion Fitz groaned at the sound of her voice.

What his Livvie wanted she got. Fitz lifted one leg over his shoulder and placed a pillow under her to place her at an angle. This would allow him to fill her completely, and maintain the pace she desired.

Fitz looked at Liv as she held onto the headboard and matched every one of his thrusts with one of her own. He had no idea exactly what had gotten into Liv. She had always been insatiable in bed, but this was an entirely new level. Whatever it was, he was enjoying it.

Liv reached out for Fitz sinking her nails into his chest. He felt the skin break and that turned him on even more. He picked up the pace even more, and they were both screaming out each other's name in ecstasy.

Fitz felt Liv's walls begin to swallow his member and he knew she was close. A few more deep thrusts and Liv was screaming Fitz's name as she reached the ultimate climax. Fitz only had a few more thrusts in him before he too was joining Liv screaming out her name as he joined her in the ultimate climax spilling his seed inside of her. He collapsed on the bed pulling her over with him.

Liv allowed herself to collapse on Fitz's chest as they both allowed the oxygen to reenter their lungs. She had no idea what had gotten into Fitz lately, but whatever it was, she was enjoying every moment of it. The sex between the two of them had always been earth shattering, but this, what they were experiencing right now, went far beyond that.

Liv realized they had entered a new level in their relationship where she felt safer with Fitz than ever before. She trusted him. She could allow herself to be open and vulnerable with him. She knew that he was not going to hurt her ever again. At least not intentionally.

Liv looked at the clock one last time and realized that they had just killed an hour. It was time for both of them to get ready to start their days going their separate ways.

Fitz didn't want to end the moment, but he knew exactly what Liv was thinking. He always knew what she was thinking. "We should start getting ready." He offered knowing that Liv was too afraid to speak the words first.

"We should start getting ready" Liv agreed. Liv went to stand but couldn't. Her body was still too limp and although it was pleasurable at the time, the pain was starting to set in between her thighs.

"Fitz"

"Yes Livvie?" He asked with a worried look on his face once he saw her wincing. "Are you ok?" Fitz knew he was too rough on her. He knew it he shouldn't have been so rough this morning especially after last night, but the moment captured the both of them and he lost control.

"Do you have any aspirin? I'm going to need a dose if I'm going to make it into work on my own."

"Livvie, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have"

"Fitz, quiet. You were amazing and I enjoyed every moment of it. I'm sore, but it's a great kind of sore. The kind of sore that will have me sitting at my desk dripping wet thinking of you all day long."

Liv looked into Fitz's eyes and saw the pure concern that lay there. "Besides," She continued. "Tonight, it's your turn to make dinner and I can't wait to see what you choose for desert. For now, you can help me shower. That is if you want to. _Mr.… President_."

"There is nothing I'd like more Ms. Pope."

They had taught each other lesson 3. Giving in to one another fully is the only way a relationship can truly thrive, and the past 16 hours theirs has thrived a lot. Fitz and Liv showered and prepared for work. Once ready they came together for one final kiss before starting off on their day.

"Until tonight sweet baby." Fitz said as he kissed Liv on her forehead, then her nose before finally capturing her mouth with his.

"Until tonight big daddy." Liv turned and walked out the door imagining all of the possibilities that tonight could bring.


	6. Unfocused

As hard as Liv tried she could not pay attention to a single word that was coming from anyone's mouth. Her team spent the morning trying to catch her up on the latest case and she had only caught a few words of the conversation. Her mind kept drifting off to Fitz. There was something definitely different about him. He was bolder, stronger, definitely more in control.

Yes, he has controlled everything the past two days and she was enjoying every minute of it. Liv looked at the clock in her office and wondered exactly what Fitz was doing right this very second. She didn't have to wait long. As soon as the thought entered her mind, her phone rang. They were definitely in sync because he was wondering the same thing about her.

"Hi" Fitz said softly into the phone and Liv could feel him smiling.

"Hi" Liv responded sounding more excited than she should to hear his voice.

"How is your day going so far beautiful?"

"Much better now that I am talking to you."

Fitz looked over at the clock on his desk and knew that he would be finishing up shortly. The main thing he had to accomplish today was over. He had just finished his conference call with the joint chiefs, and needed to talk to Liv to help relax his mind a bit.

"I miss you." Fitz said as he played with the tie around his neck. The same tie that Liv had worn to dinner last night.

"I miss you too Fitz." Liv didn't realize that Abby and Harrison were still in the room.

"Oh for heaven's sake! You have been with the man for two days straight now. How could either of you miss each other? The two of you are worse than newlyweds. Sometimes I wish that you'd just get married so all of the romance would stop already."

Liv was hoping that Fitz hadn't heard Abby's rant but of course he had. "Tell Abby that I'm working on it. But even when we are married, the romance will never stop."

Liv smiled at his words and felt the need to taunt Abby with them. "Abby, Fitz said he's handling it. But never fear the romance will never die."

Abby stuck her tongue out at Liv and Liv did the same in return as Abby walked back into her office to continue going over paperwork.

Liv stood up and closed the door to her office so she could continue her conversation with Fitz privately.

"When are you coming home?" The way Fitz asked that question sent butterflies through Liv's stomach.

"I'll be home soon my love. I am finishing up now which reminds me that I need to call Tom."

"Don't worry about it. That part I have covered. Just come to the Blair House gate and enter the code. You'll be able to get in unnoticed."

Liv thought for a moment. She was pretty sure that Fitz never gave her the code to enter Blair House. "Fitz, I don't have a code."

"Livvie, it's your birthday."

Fitz never ceased to surprise Liv. He found a way to turn the simplest of things into the most romantic notion.

"Ok, I'll be there shortly."

"Hey Livvie, one more thing."

"Yes Fitz?"

"Remember last night when we were laying in front of the fire, the way the whipped cream felt as I spread it all over your body?"

Liv felt weak in the knees just thinking about t it. Fitz continued without waiting for her response.

"Remember how it felt when I pulled your sweet nipple in my mouth nibbling on it as I devoured the cherry that had covered it? Remember how we spent the entire evening in each other's arms just loving one another fully?"

"Yes." Liv barely got the word out. She crossed her legs hoping she could contain the moisture that was building up in her panties already.

"Remember how it felt when we came together last night? The way the world stopped rotating for that moment?"

"YES" Liv cried into the phone. If Fitz didn't stop she was sure his words along with the memories of last evening were going to throw her into yet another orgasm right there in her office.

"Are you wet for me sweet baby?" Fitz already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"Yes Fitz YES!"

"Good, keep thinking about that until you get here. I have a surprise for you once you get back. Oh and Liv, never forget, I love you."

Fitz listened on the phone as Liv's breathing became raspy and labored. He knew that sound, and he knew that there was a way to give Liv what she needed right this very second. "Olivia Pope, I love you with all of my heart. I am in love with you."

That was it. Those 6 words threw Liv over the edge and her body exploded from his words alone. Liv clenched her legs together as she began grinding her hips in her chair and allowed her orgasm to take her away. Fitz heard her cry out his name and then she went silent. He knew that he had achieved his goal. This was lesson number 4. True love enhances a sexual experience, but sex doesn't enhance true love.

What the hell just happened? Liv thought to herself. She has been turned on by men over the phone, but never has she been brought to a full blown orgasm just from a man's words. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III definitely had a hold on Liv and she knew that it was one she did not want broken.

"Livvie, hurry up and get home. I'm finishing up now and I'll be back at Blair House within the hour."

"Ok." Liv replied hanging up the phone. Liv couldn't walk out of her office like this. She had to change her clothes before approaching her team. She grabbed another outfit off of her screen and walked behind it to change clothes. She placed the outfit on a hanger so she would remember to take it to be dry cleaned on her way back to Blair House.

Liv regained her composure and walked into Harrison's office where everyone was gathered. Harrison was giving out instructions to the team but froze when he saw Liv. She nodded for him to continue. It was refreshing that her team was beginning to handle things without needing her advice every few minutes. Once Harrison finished Liv turned to address the team.

She gave them a few instructions and alerted them that she was leaving for the day. The next thing that came out of her mouth shocked everyone in the office. "Why don't you all finish up early tonight. You have all been working yourselves far too hard, and you need to have a little fun in your lives. We're all still young. Enjoy life before it slips away from you. Oh, and the office is closed tomorrow. Take the day off. All of you. Enjoy life outside of the OPA." With that she was gone and Quinn, Abby, Harrison, even Huck stood there completely shocked at what just came out of their boss' mouth.

Liv had just gotten into her car when her phone rang. She picked it up to see who it was and a sinking feeling came over her when she read the caller ID.

It was...

* * *

Yes Gladiators I went there. Don't worry, I will be updating tomorrow so you will know who showed up on the caller ID and why. I'm just curious though, who do you think it is? Thank you all for reading and this ride with me. As always, I welcome all of your comments.


	7. Test of Time

James Madison Hospital was calling Liv and she had no idea why. Liv hesitated for a moment before finally answering the phone.

"This is Dr. Gowens Office calling for Olivia Pope."

Liv felt a little relieved that it was a Dr.'s office calling and not the emergency room, but that still didn't ease her worries. Liv held her breath before responding. "This is she."

"Ms. Pope. Dr. Gowens needs to see you in his office. It has to do with testing that was done when you were in here a few weeks ago for a concussion. There were a few tests that we have discovered did not find their way into your file when you were being treated."

"I'll be there in 20 minutes." Liv thanked the receptionist and hung up.

Her heart sank trying to figure out what it was they had to tell her. She was feeling fine. There was nothing wrong with her. Of course she has been feeling a little woozy but she figured maybe it was because popcorn and wine weren't really a balanced meal.

She sat in the car for a moment before she proceeded to pick up the phone to call Fitz. She told him that she was on her way, and if she wasn't there within a certain amount of time she knew he would worry.

"Hi Beautiful, are you on your way?"

"I am but I have to make a quick stop at the hospital before I make my way over. Dr. Gowens just called and said there were some tests that weren't placed into my file when I was in the hospital a few weeks ago."

"Tom and I will meet you there, and I won't take no for an answer. If there is bad news, you do not need to get it alone. I can be there in 15 minutes."

"Ok." Liv knew better than to argue with Fitz especially now. He was engaging in a very dangerous game of Political Roulette, and there was no way that she could stop him. However, she had to admit that if she was about to receive bad news Fitz is who she would want comforting her during this time.

"I'll see the two of you there in 15 min." Liv hung up and realized that her hands were shaking as she set the phone down. What was it? Was there some sort of brain damage they missed that could kill her? Liv tried to center herself as she pulled out of her parking spot and headed towards the hospital.

* * *

Fitz's heart sank not knowing what it was that could possibly be wrong with his Livvie. He did know one thing; no matter what it was, he was willing to spend every dime he had to make it better. "Cyrus, I'm headed to the hospital. I'll be back in a few. Yes, I'm going and there is no way in hell you are stopping me so, save your rant, and either come with me, or take the night off. Your choice."

Cyrus would normally take this time to tell Fitz just how stupid he was being to just rush off to the hospital but he decided not to.

This new Fitz scared him a little as he proved that he was more ruthless than Cyrus could ever imagine. Cyrus also knew that there could only be one person that would prompt Fitz to leave the White House on a whim and rush to her side. When it came to matters of Olivia Pope, Cyrus knew he was in a losing battle.

"Sir, is Liv ok?"

"I'm not sure Cyrus but I do know that the Dr. called her out of nowhere and summoned her into his office to speak about something that happened 6 weeks ago. Whatever it is, the Dr. called her in for a reason so it can't be good, and I'll be damned if she is going to be alone during this time."

"Ok sir, please keep me posted." Cyrus watched Fitz walk out of the room with Tom and Jason at his side. Cyrus had to admit that he was getting older and Fitz and Liv were adults that were going to be together regardless of what he said. He knew that Liv was perfect for Fitz; he just didn't think their timing could be any worse.

As soon as Tom pulled into the parking garage, he spotted Liv standing by her car. Perfect he thought. There was a parking space open right next to her so he pulled in and motioned for her to get in the back.

Once she entered the back of the car Fitz pulled her into his arms. Liv took a deep breath and allowed herself to sink into him. Fitz held her tightly until Tom and Jason came back for them alerting them that all was clear. Fitz looked Liv in the eye and caressed her face.

"Livvie, whatever this is we will fix it. I promise you that." He kissed her on the forehead before stepping out of the car and walking around to open the door for her. Once Liv stepped out of the car, she took Fitz's hand and made her way up to the Dr.'s office.

As they made their way through the door, Liv found it eerily quiet, but then had to remind herself of who she was with. She was sure the Tom had cleared out the office the same way he's cleared out restaurants, bowling alleys, and movie theaters for them in the past.

There were no nurses, only Dr. Gowens.

"Frank! How the hell have you been you old bastard?" Fitz said as he shook the Dr.'s hand.

"Life of a Dr. is never easy you old coot. But then again, I'm guessing my work load is nothing compared to that of the President of the United States." Liv's Dr. Replied returning Fitz's greeting with laugh.

"Wait, the two of you know each other?" Liv was a little curious as to how they knew one another. Was there anyone in D.C. that Fitz did not know?

"Livvie, Frank and I grew up together. We've been friends since kindergarten. Of course being president kind of took me out of the loop with friends and I had no idea that he was living and working in D.C. now."

Liv felt a little more at ease knowing that her Dr. wouldn't blab that she was here with the president to receive what could be bad news.

Dr. Gowens could sense the worry on Liv's face. "Ms. Pope you have nothing to worry about. I've been completely on your side since the campaign trail. Fitz always spoke of the love of his life and how he couldn't believe he found her. I never could stand his wife. Of course Fitz never said your name, but I figured that part out when I realized that this hospital shut down one night as he made a late night visit and you were the person he came to see. Let's have a seat in my office shall we?"

As they sat down Fitz was beginning to get a little impatient waiting to find out what was wrong with Liv. "Frank, I'd hate to be blunt but why are we here?"

"Ms. Pope, when you were in the hospital a few weeks ago there were a battery of tests that were run. I need to ask you a few questions."

Liv nodded in agreement and waited for the doctor to proceed.

"Ms. Pope, have you experienced any dizziness, nausea, or mood swings recently?"

"Nausea mainly. I feel a little woozy when I haven't eaten in a while but that's about it." Liv watched as Dr. Gowens noted her responses on paper.

"How about fatigue? Headaches?"

"'I do have moments where I need to take a nap, but it's nothing I'd call alarming."

"Tell me, when was your last period?"

Liv looked at Fitz and then the Dr. trying to remember when her last period was. "About 3 weeks ago I suppose."

"Was there anything odd about it?"

"It was a lot lighter than normal. Just spotting and it didn't even last more than three days. Dr. look, I'm sorry but I do not understand what my periods have to do with a concussion."

"Nothing Ms. Pope. But I'd like to do one quick test. It won't take more than a minute."

Liv looked up at Fitz and he simply nodded for her to take the test. "Ok."

"Great. You'll need this cup, and the bathroom is down the hall and to your left."

Liv stood and exited the room entering into the bathroom. A few moments later she returned to the Dr.'s office holding the specimen.

"If you will excuse me, I will be right back." Fitz and Liv nodded not sure what the hell was going on. The Dr. returned in less than 5 minutes. With the results.

"Frank, what's going on? Can you please just tell us already?"

"Ms. Pope, I'm glad that you decided to bring Fitz with you because I have news for you. For the both of you." The Dr. looked at Liv and Fitz who were clearly hanging on the edge of their seats. "Ms. Pope, Fitz, You're pregnant." He waited a moment for a response. Once he didn't get one, he continued.

"When you came into the hospital with the concussion, we ran the normal set of tests mainly a pregnancy test. Through the hustle and bustle of things the results never made it to your file until today. The results were lost in the mix of lab papers, and when I went to sign off on a few cases, found the test results in the midst of it all. Based on the timing of the test, and your levels then, I would say that you were possibly 3 weeks at the time which wouldn't have been anywhere near enough time to register had it been a urinalysis instead of a blood test. I would say based on the timing, you are around 7-8 weeks along."

Stunned at the news but thankful there was nothing wrong with Liv, they thanked Dr. Gowens and proceeded to leave the office.

"Lesson number 5. Through death a new life is born." Liv said out loud as she thought back to where she and Fitz were 7 weeks ago. The only time she and Fitz had been together during that time frame was their escapade in the Utility Closet after Ella's christening. It was the darkest time either of them had even been through in their lives.

As their relationship lay beaten and bruised, their love was stronger than the both of them and refused to die. This child growing inside of Liv that was conceived when they were both at their most vulnerable was proof of that.

It was almost as if Fitz was reading Liv's thoughts because when she looked up at him, tears were filling his eyes.

"Lesson number 5." He repeated and Liv knew that the same thought had struck him as well.

Fitz talked Liv into riding back with him. "Jason can follow us in your car. We need to be together right now." Fitz said as he pulled Liv into his arms.

Liv agreed and climbed into the back seat of the SUV with Fitz as Tom pulled off driving them back to Blair House. Liv rested her head on Fitz's chest as he placed his hand lovingly on her belly.

"Our love is growing inside of you. I know that I made those moments after hell for you, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry for that. My love for you at that moment, the moment we conceived this life was so strong I knew I needed to step back or risk losing you forever."

"Fitz" Liv said looking up with gentle tear filled eyes. "My love for you at that moment was the strongest it had been up to that point. What came immediately after that means nothing. That moment, the moment in which we created this life is all that matters. It is all that will matter."

Liv returned her head to Fitz's chest as he lovingly massaged her stomach. Kissing her forehead, he asked. "What do the two of you want for supper tonight?"

"Surprise me."

Their love was strong enough to endure the tests of time. Through it all they held on to one another. Their love was enough. Sure they would have to tell Mellie and her team about the baby, but not now. This was their moment and they were going to enjoy it. There was no way they were going to let anyone get in the way of them living in this moment.

When they returned to Blair House, Fitz carried Liv inside and laid her down on the sofa before turning on the fire. "Stay here remember I told you earlier that I had a surprise for you, and I think now is the perfect time to give it to you."

Liv watched as Fitz walked towards the steps and heard him run upstairs. When he returned, he had a bag in his hand. He sat next to Liv and caressed the side of her face.

"Close your eyes." Fitz said dangling the bag in front of her.

Liv closed her eyes anticipating exactly what it was he was going to give her. Liv had no idea what it was that was waiting for her, but she couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

**Hey Gladiators, Thank you so much for the amazing reviews you have been sending me regarding this story. I really hope that you liked this chapter. If any of you read my first FF, you know that I have developed an obsession for Olitz babies. I can't wait for all of you to read what is in the bag Liv is holding. I will hopefully have that update ready for you all tomorrow so we can set Scandal Thursday off the right way. Thank you for reading and taking this ride with me. As always, I welcome your comments. **


	8. Anxiously Awaiting

**Hey Gladiators! I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to update yesterday. I was called into work on my day off then the making of an Olitz video, and that led straight into Live Tweeting with the East and West Coast. I know many of my followers weren't happy with the Olake scene towards the end and some were. Either way, here is the next ch. for all of you. Hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading and taking this ride with me through the dreams of Olitz. As always, I welcome all comments. **

* * *

"Ok, open it." Fitz said as he sat next to Liv and placed his hand on her belly.

Liv thought for a second before looking at the bag in front of her. She opened the bag to find a ring box inside. She pulled the box out and opened it. It was empty. Liv looked at Fitz confused for a moment as to what this meant.

Fitz got down on one knee in front of Liv and took her hand in his. "Olivia Pope, before I met you my life was empty like this box. I was a shell of a man walking around trying to live a meaningful existence. My life was a lie. I spent many days and nights doing what I thought would make others happy, and in turn neglected my own happiness. Since I met you, I have lost the emptiness that used to plague me. I am no longer consumed with making anyone else happy but you. This box appears to be empty but it is not. Remove the cushion."

Liv removed the empty ring cushion. Underneath was an exquisite 3 karat diamond engagement ring. Fitz removed the ring from the box and held it up for Liv to see.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, this ring is a symbol of my undying love for you. Like this box, my life was empty until you came along. You removed the hurt and pain, and filled that space with your love. I want to spend the rest of my life giving you the love and the life that you deserve. That our baby deserves. Will you marry me?"

Liv sat for a moment at a loss for words. In less than an hour she's found out that she is pregnant and now Fitz is asking for her hand in marriage. This was like some sort of a dream that she could not wake up from. She wasn't really sure she wanted to.

"Fitz, I love you with all of my heart. From the first moment our eyes met, I knew that you were the one. There have been many obstacles in our way, and we have hurt one another in ways I never thought possible." Liv fought to keep the tears from streaming down her cheeks, but it was a losing battle.

"Liv..." Fitz felt a lump in his throat as he embraced himself for the worst. He was a man. He could take it if Liv said no. Couldn't he? Fitz looked in Liv's eyes and prepared for what was coming next.

"But, we've overcome many obstacles that have blocked our road to happiness, and although there are more than you or I could ever prepare for, I know that our love will see us through them. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, yes I will marry you."

Fitz placed the ring on Liv's finger and raised his head to hers and began caressing her lips with his own. Liv placed her arms around Fitz's neck and pulled him into her for the most passionate kiss they had ever engaged in.

Fitz returned to the couch next to Liv and held her in his arms. He couldn't believe that Olivia Carolyn Pope actually said yes. Fitz bought that ring a week before the elections. The numbers were showing that he was not going to win, so he began planning his future outside of that big White House. Imagine his surprise and disappointment when he discovered that he had actually won.

None of that mattered anymore. What did matter was that his Livvie agreed to marry him and it was going to happen. It was just a matter of when. Fitz decided to let that part go for now. He knew that Liv would not agree to marry him as long as he was in the White House. Not unless they had a full proof plan to bring her in as first lady and they both knew that would be next to impossible.

"Fitz" Liv said as she began massaging chest.

"Yes Livvie?"

"What do you want to do for dinner? We're starving."

"Tell me, what are the two of you in the mood for?" Fitz asked speaking more so to her belly than to her.

"I think little baby Grant is in the mood for pizza. I on the other hand am in the mood for you." Liv said with a devilish grin on her face.

"Well then, I'd say pizza for the baby it is. As for you, we shall work on that part after the baby is satisfied."

Liv stuck out her bottom lip pretending to be upset at Fitz's response. "So, you're saying that I have to wait"

"Yep, that is exactly what I'm saying my love. My baby will be tended to first then my Livvie. We have nothing but time so yes, I'd hate to break it to you but you my love can wait. It will be only for a little while longer. Why don't you go soak in the tub and slip into something a little more "_comfortable_" or, nothing at all while I take care of dinner?"

Liv nodded her head and headed upstairs for the Jacuzzi. It had been a long day, and her body was still tense. She could use some relaxation time in a nice warm bubble bath.

Fitz watched as Liv disappeared into the bedroom. He ran to the door and gave Tom a list of some things he wanted him to pick up along with pizza. He was going to make this night memorable for the both of them.

Fitz sat down deciding whether or not he should go upstairs and help Liv, but he decided to wait on that just a moment. He picked up the newspaper and was startled by the sound of Liv's phone ringing.

He sat there on the couch for a moment deciding whether or not to answer it. It could have been her office calling for something important and if so, Liv should know. Fitz picked up the phone and noticed the caller ID. He sighed a deep sigh before answering.

"Hello Jake, what exactly can I help you with?"

Fitz could tell by the silence on the other end of the phone that Jake was definitely not expecting him to be answering Liv's phone.

"Mr. President, is Liv available, I wanted to make sure she was ok since she has not been back to her condo in a few days.

Fitz wanted to tell Jake to go to hell, jump off of a bridge, climb back into the hole, anything to show him exactly what he thought of him at this very moment but he couldn't. That was not the type of man he was, and besides, he had Liv. She just agreed to be his wife. There were no insults necessary, Fitz had won and he knew it.

"Jake, Liv is a little preoccupied right now. She is fine, and will not be back for a few weeks more. I will let her know that you called. Have a good night." With that, Fitz hung up.

Fitz decided to begin setting up for Liv's memorable evening. He would tell her about Jake calling later, but for now, this was their moment. He didn't want anyone standing in their way. Fitz gathered some candles, his iPod, and sparkling red grape juice for Liv and made his way up the steps to the bedroom. He began strategically placing the items around the room and went downstairs to gather a few more things. Plate, napkins, and glasses were on the top of his list of items. Just as he took those items upstairs and sat them down, he heard a knock on the door.

Fitz ran downstairs and met Tom at the front door and grabbed the bags of items he asked for as well as the pizza. Fitz returned upstairs and placed the pizza on the table by the sofa with the sparkling juice and plates. One of the items Fitz requested was four dozen long stem white roses. Fitz placed two dozen in a vase, and proceeded to pluck the petals from the remaining two dozen. He began spreading them around the room and on the bed.

He cracked the door to the bathroom and noticed Liv leaning back with her eyes closed. He plucked the petals off of a few roses, and scooped them up in his hand, quietly making his way into the bathroom. He had successfully gotten to Liv's side without her even realizing it.

Fitz began sprinkling the rose petals in Liv's bathwater. Once he finished with that feat, he took the lone rose and began caressing Liv's shoulder with it. "You know you look beautiful all the time but there is something angelic about the way you look when you are relaxing."

Liv opened her eyes and noticed the petals floating in the water. "Join me?" Liv said reaching out for Fitz.

"Not just yet" He replied. He picked up her sponge and added soap to it. He rolled up his sleeves and began to lather her back and shoulders. Liv moaned in pleasure from the feel of his touch.

"Tell me about your day." Fitz said as he washed her shoulders and worked his way down her arms.

"There isn't much to tell I guess. I couldn't focus most of the day because my mind was with you, on you. I still have no idea what my new case is about. I just know that it's something my team can handle."

Liv felt her stomach begin to clench up as Fitz worked his way around to the front of her washing each breast slowly and sensually.

"Fitz" Liv said as she tried to regain her train of thought. "Maybe you should stop for now. You know, since the baby has to eat first and all."

Fitz agreed and sat and they each took turns speaking about their day. They talked about the highs and the lows, as well as how hard it was for them to stop thinking of one another. Once Liv was finished rinsing off, Fitz grabbed a towel for her and proceeded to help her dry off. It was hard for him to not take Liv right there on the bathroom counter, but he knew that he needed to exercise control.

He grabbed Liv's robe and helped her into it before guiding her into the bedroom and over to the couch where they sat and ate dinner and continued talking about ordinary things.

Once Liv finished her plate, Fitz gathered the food and dishes and ran them downstairs. When he came back up, Liv had already cracked open the bottle of sparkling juice and had poured a glass for each of them.

"Well Fitz, one thing is for sure." Liv said as she raised her glass and took a sip. "I am definitely going to have to get used to not being able to have wine with my popcorn for the next 8 ½ months." Liv took a sip of the juice and had a surprised look on her face. "You know, this isn't half bad. I could get used to this."

Fitz lifted his glass and Liv raised her to meet his. "Here's to the first day of the rest of our lives." Their glasses clanked, and they each took a sip. Fitz sat his glass down and moved closer to Liv.

"Now" Fitz said with a boyish grin on his face; "Are you ready for dessert?"


	9. Anxiously Awaiting Pt 2

**Hey everyone I'm back and as promised I've brought pt 2 of the last ch with me. It's been a hectic few days so I apologize for the wait. Of course you knew I wouldn't leave you all hanging after that ending we had last night. Thank you all for reading and I welcome your comments... Happy Olitzing! **

* * *

"Hmm, what kind of dessert did you have in mind Mr. President?" Liv said as she began toying with the belt to her robe.

"I'm in the mood for chocolate caramel tonight."

Liv repositioned herself so that she was straddling Fitz's lap. She was immediately greeted by his already stiffening member. "Fitz, I take it you're happy to see me?"

"Yes my love, I am very happy to see you." He said as he drew her bottom lip into his mouth sucking and nibbling on it.

Liv let out a throaty growl as she returned the kiss and began sucking and nibbling on Fitz's upper lip. Fitz pulled her in closer and began working his tongue into Liv's mouth. He began wrestling with her tongue for oral dominance. Liv began grinding her hips against his member as she began sucking on his tongue.

Fitz slipped his hands under Liv's robe and felt his way between her thighs. Her sex was a heat radiating mound of nectar anxiously awaiting him. Fitz inserted two fingers inside her core, and began rubbing her throbbing nub with his thumb. Liv felt a current overtake her body, and she began grinding against Fitz's hand.

Liv began unbuttoning Fitz's shirt trying hard to not break the rhythm she had set against his thumb. Once she freed him from his shirt, Liv began rubbing his chest, losing her fingers in his mass of curls.

Liv worked her way up Fitz's shoulders and tied her arms around Fitz's neck. She began licking and nibbling on his ear. Fitz groaned as he felt his swollen member stretching the seam of his zipper. Fitz moved his hands up and grabbed Liv's wrists. The swift jerking movement caused her to break the hold she had on his earlobe.

He looked into her eyes and was taken by the love that shone through them. He pulled Liv's left hand to his mouth and kissed her ring. Fitz stood lifting Liv with him and carried her to the bed. He laid her down on the rose petals he had laid earlier that evening. Fitz took a moment to take in the sight of her luscious curves illuminated by the soft candle lighting. She was a glimpse of heaven if he'd ever seen one.

Fitz removed his pants and boxers then kneeled on the bed, positioning himself between Liv's thighs. He could feel how ready she was for him, but first, he wanted his dessert.

"Tonight my love, I'm starting at the bottom and working my way up to the top. Fitz began massaging Liv's foot making sure to apply a small amount of pressure the arch. He began placing a trail of kisses up her legs to her throbbing sex. He parted the lips and drew her throbbing button into his mouth.

Liv arched her back as Fitz buried his head into her sex and began greedily licking up the moisture around her core. The way that Fitz was ravishing her sex drove Liv insane as she began tangling her fingers in his hair begging for him to be inside her already.

Fitz worked his way up her body and pinched Liv's nipples between thumb and forefingers, driving Liv wild with need. As he attempted to work his way up to her neck, Liv tilted her head back allowing him full access to her throat. Fitz gently placed his hand around Liv's neck as he claimed her mouth as his own, exploring every inch with his tongue.

"Fitz… I…plea….Ju…Now…"

Fitz let out a small laugh as he reclaimed her mouth and allowed his member to sink into her slippery walls. The feeling of her sex clenching down on his member drove Fitz wild. His movements picked up speed and Liv held on sinking her nails into his back. She matched every thrust as she wrapped her legs around Fitz and forced herself on top of him.

Fitz placed his hands on Liv's hips guiding her and she thrust herself head back and held on for dear life. Fitz wanted to see the look on Liv's face as she drew nearer to her climax, so he sat up and placed her legs around his waist. He held her closely as her movements became wilder as he filled her completely.

Fitz began nibbling on that spot just beneath Liv's earlobe which he knew drove her to the brink. He placed one hand between them and began massaging her clit with his thumb as Liv continued to ride his length. Fitz could feel Liv's walls closing in on his length, and he knew that he wouldn't be that far behind her.

"My Goodness you are so beautiful Livvie. I cannot believe that soon you will be my wife."

Liv let out one final scream calling Fitz's name as his words threw her into an outer body orgasmic experience. Liv maintained her pace long enough to give Fitz an earth shattering climax. Fitz rolled over taking Liv with him and laid bodies intertwined trying to regulate their breathing.

"Olivia Pope, These desserts just keep getting better and better." Fitz said as he allowed his head to rest between Liv's bosoms so he could hear her heartbeat.

Liv looked down at Fitz and began massaging his head. "And they always will."

Fitz and Liv lay there a tangled mass of limbs and drifted off into peaceful satisfied slumber.


	10. Truth Hurts

The following morning Liv woke up to an empty bed. Lying next to her was a note on Fitz's pillow.

_Livvie, _

_Had to go to the oval to take care of a few matters with Cyrus. I will be back as soon as I can. Dress comfortably because today we are going on a day trip. The newspapers are on the sofa, and Tom is staying behind with you in case you need anything. Oh and I was so caught up in last night I forgot to tell you that Ballard called to check up on you?_

_Fitz_

_P.S. Make sure my baby eats more than popcorn when I'm away._

_Jake Ballard's calling to check up on me? Who the hell does he think he is_? Liv thought to herself as she felt the anger begin to rise in her body. What the hell did he want? She got him out of the hole because she felt guilty he had to spend time inside of that dark cement box due to her relationship with Fitz. That was the extent of her feelings for this man. Granted he saved her life once. The first time at his apartment she wasn't so sure about.

He was there for her during a time she was very vulnerable, but it was just sex and nothing more. She was his assignment. Sleeping with her was his assignment. What he wanted did not matter. She had no intentions of calling him back, and she now strongly considered changing her number. If only that didn't mean alerting everyone in her client database she would have done so days ago. Liv refused to allow the mention of Jake Ballard to ruin her day.

She was a newly engaged woman with a baby on the way. Damned if she wasn't going to spend the rest of the day celebrating just that. Liv balled up the note and threw it away.

"Well baby, looks like it's just you and me until daddy is finished working." Liv said as she placed a hand on her belly. She went downstairs and grabbed a yogurt and some fruit out of the refrigerator hoping that she could keep it down. She began getting sick after eating a few days ago, and thought that she was coming down with some sort of a bug. Now that she knew there was a tiny baby Grant growing inside of her and creating the illness, she had to acknowledge that the sickness would not cease.

No matter how much she hated getting sick, Liv welcomed the morning sickness. To have morning sickness meant that the life that was growing inside of her was a testimony to the undying love she and Fitz had for one another. Their love was still blooming and would only become stronger as time went on.

Liv went back upstairs and sat on the bed. She reached for the remote and turned on BNC news. She read the headlines that scrolled the bottom of the screen. Nothing major was going on today which was rare. There was one headline however that did catch her eye.

_First Lady Mellie Grant will be spending 6 weeks at the Grant's Santa Monica Ranch to help care for her ailing stepmother. _

Liv had to admit she felt bad for Mellie. As far as she knew, Mellie hated her stepmother. During the trail, she always spoke of how much she loathed that woman for marrying her father 6 weeks after her mother had passed. Mellie always said how she just knew that "_Gold Digger"_ was only after her father for his money. Liv knew that Mellie's father was getting older and was in no position to take care of his wife alone. Liv assumed that Mellie was there more for her father than his wife.

"Well baby, there is nothing really going on in the world, so let's see what else we can get into today." Liv turned off the TV, and walked over to the closet to gather some clothes for the day. Fitz said to dress comfortably, so Liv walked into the closet and searched for something to wear.

It was the middle of October and it was fairly cold outside. They would normally be in the middle of their Indian summer by now, but winter must have decided to come a little early this year. That meant that most of the dresses Liv packed were out. Liv opened her dresser drawer, and pulled out a pair of jeans. She went to grab a shirt and a blazer, but then thought twice about it when she noticed Fitz's Navy sweatshirt hanging from his side of the closet. She had always wanted to wear his sweatshirt, but never had the opportunity to.

Liv stepped into the shower and looked at her hand admiring the ring that now graced her ring finger. She was so caught up in the moment she really didn't have a chance to admire the beauty of it. She placed her left hand over her belly and began to cry. Her life was coming full circle and although she couldn't be any happier with her engagement to Fitz, and a baby on the way, and the tidal wave that is known as reality began to sink in.

Liv knew there was no way Fitz could just throw Mellie out of the White House and bring her in. She knew that divorces take time, and 32 weeks would fly by before they knew it leaving her a single mother, raising a child alone. She knew that Fitz would always provide for her and the baby. Liv knew she and the baby wouldn't want or need for anything, except for his time.

Liv sat on the floor of the shower crying as the terror of reality struck her. She was so panic stricken, she didn't even hear Fitz calling her name

"Liv! Livvie, are you here?" Fitz yelled as he ran up the steps looking for her. He entered the bedroom and heard the shower running. Fitz walked closer to the door, and heard Liv sobbing uncontrollably.

"How could I have been so stupid to allow this to happen?" Liv cried out to herself as she sat on the floor of the shower holding her belly. "How could I bring a child into this world with a man that cannot be with me to enjoy every moment of this miracle. I was wrong baby and I'm sorry. Love does not conquer all."

Liv's words were like a knife being twisted into Fitz's heart. He opened the door and rushed to her side as he watched her crying on the shower floor. Fitz stepped into the shower fully clothed and pulled Liv into his arms. The move startled Liv, but once she realized it was Fitz, allowed herself to fold in his arms.

"Livvie, talk to me what's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt? What do you need because you know that whatever you need, I will give it to you?"

"I need you Fitz. We need you."

"Livvie I'm here for the both of you. I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes Fitz, you're not going anywhere for the next 5 ½ weeks that much is true. After that, after this time is over and I return home and you to the Presidential Living quarters, we'll be reduced to stolen moments. Let's face it Fitz, no matter how we feel about one another, I'm still just the other woman. I'm still just the mistress, the one that entered your life and destroyed your marriage."

Fitz lifted Liv's head forcing her eyes to meet his. Liv fought with him unable to meet his gaze.

"Look at me Livvie. There is no way I'm allowing you to go through this alone. There is no way that you are going to be a single mother. I've told you before, and I'll tell you again. We are getting married, and you are moving into the White House with me. I will be with you every step of the way. I promise you that."

"But Mellie. She agreed to be a good wife, as long as you pretended to be the perfect husband. I think a baby with your mistress kind of voids that agreement Fitz."

"Liv, to hell with Mellie. I will deal with Mellie okay? I want you to calm down. This stress isn't good for you or the baby. We need to get you dressed, I need to get out of these clothes, then we are going to spend the day together and come up with a plan. Alright?"

Liv looked up and Fitz and saw the sincerity in his eyes. Plans were good. It was a start. With her Type A personality, plans kept her sane. When there was a plan in the works, Liv felt safe. "Okay."

Fitz stood and helped Liv to her feet. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "This is the beginning of our new life together. I don't take proposing lightly. From this day forward, I am never leaving your side and yes, I will be reelected. Do you understand me Olivia?"

Fitz only called her by her name when he was being serious or formal. Since she was standing naked in his soaking wet arms, she'd say this was a serious time. "Yes Fitz, I understand"

"Good, now go get dressed. We are going to for a boat ride so dress warmly."

Liv did as she was told and actually felt a sense of relief as she joined Fitz who was waiting on the sofa. Where would she be without the new Fitz. He was taking control of everything, she didn't have to think or worry, he was already on top of things. He was finally beginning to wear the pants in the relationship. A very sexy pair of pants at that.

* * *

**Hey everyone, I want to first say please bare with me. This ch. is something that went through everyone's mind once they read that Liv was pregnant. In order to have a happy Olitz, they must have a plan, and that had to be addressed. I hope that you all enjoyed the ch. even though it was a little deeper than the rest. I thank you for all of the wonderful comments that all of you have been sending. I will be working on the next ch later on tonight and will hopefully have it up for you all not too long after. Happy Olitzing! Until next time. **


	11. Relaxation is Key

_"Hey Liv, what's up?" Harrison answered his phone surprised to hear from his boss. She was supposed to be spending time with Fitz, and the office was closed today. _

_"Harrison, this isn't Liv. It's Fitz Grant."_

_"Mr. President, what can I do for you sir? Is Liv ok?" Harrison felt a lump in his throat as the thought of something happening to Liv entered his mind. _

_"Liv is fine, everything is fine. I don't have much time before Liv returns. I want to hire you and the rest of the team. I am willing to pay a very hefty sum to the tune of 3 million dollars plus a bonus if you can get this done thoroughly and in as little time as possible."_

_Harrison tried to compose himself as he thought of the words to respond with. 3 million dollars was a lot of money. Whatever it was he needed done, it had to be good. "Of course Mr. President, what is it you need help with?" Harrison asked as he jumped out of his seat and began shuffling in his office._

_"I need someone, preferably Huck to go to Santa Monica and find out what my wife is really doing there. Her mother in law is not sick, but the country seems to think so. I also need you to find out what she has been up to the past few months. I don't care how bad the information you find may be, just find any and everything you can on her. Can you do that?"_

_Harrison let the president's words sink in before he responded to the question. "Does Liv know about this sir?"_

_"No, and for my own reasons right now, this needs to stay between us. That is the most important part of this. Liv cannot know is that clear? I will check in with you in a few days to see where you are with this."_

_"Yes Mr. President, I can do that for you and rest assured we are on it... Thank you."_

Fitz sat on the boat with Liv hoping that the team was already on the job. He realized that his worry was for nothing. They worked for Olivia Pope and he knew that when it came to her clients, she demanded nothing but the best. Besides, he had seen a glimpse of what they could do during the campaign. They were excellent at their jobs, and he could now exactly why Liv hired them.

"Are you enjoying yourself Livvie?" Fitz asked as he reclined back on chair.

"Immensely, but when you said boat I was thinking more of a speed boat, maybe a small houseboat. Fitz, this is a yacht with full bed and baths above and below deck." Fitz parted his legs and motioned for Liv to join him on his lounge chair.

Liv sat down and reclined against Fitz allowing her body to meld into his frame. Fitz placed his arms around Liv and covered them with a blanket before allowing his hands to rest on her belly. "Lunch will be up shortly."

"Fitz I'm not sure I can eat anything." Liv was starving, but she didn't want to risk messing up this moment by getting sick. She did have to feed the baby though.

"Livvie, I have a feeling that you didn't eat breakfast or weren't able to keep it down, either way, you need to try to eat something for the baby. Knowing you, I'm guessing you are not eating because you can't keep anything down. It's ok, it's healthy. Your body is expelling the things it doesn't like. Follow your cravings. That will help with the sickness. The baby will tell you what it wants. If you listen to him/her, your sickness will decrease. It won't go away completely, but it will get better."

Liv hadn't really had any cravings until today. Today everything she wanted didn't seem like it would be smart to group them together, but her body was still crying for them.

"Fitz, up until today I haven't had any, but right now I can't stop thinking about the weird combo my mouth is watering for. If I listened to my cravings I'd be eating pickles, grapes, shrimp scampi, and cucumber salad."

"Then that is what you and our baby shall have my love."

Liv snuggled up to Fitz and closed her eyes allowing herself to drift off to sleep. Fitz heard her heavy breathing and realized that she was asleep. He asked Jason to take their order down to the kitchen and decided to relax. Fitz closed his eyes and joined her for a quick nap before it was time for them to enjoy their lunch.

Fitz woke up to the sound of Liv's phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID, it was Harrison.

"Talk to me" Fitz said once he picked up. He had only spoken to Harrison a few hours ago. Either this team was really good, or there was nothing to be found. Fitz was hoping it wasn't the latter.

"Mr. President, Huck landed is in Santa Barbara now. He arrived at the ranch and he is doing stakeout."

Ok, so this team works really fast Fitz thought to himself before responding. "Ok, thank you for the update Harrison."

"Mr. President, that is not all." Harrison paused for a moment before continuing. "Mrs. Grant is at the ranch, but she is not alone."

Fitz repositioned himself trying to not wake Liv. "Continue."

"Mr. President…"

"Call me Fitz, please."

"Ok, Fitz, there is a man with her. Not a very attractive man, but nonetheless, they seem to be VERY cozy together from the pictures that Huck has sent back. Their actions suggest that they are somewhat of a very close couple."

"Ok Harrison, keep surveillance on them. I want all of the proof that you can find on this matter. Thank you."

"Mr. President, there is more. Huck also set up audio surveillance on them. Sir, the children are with them, and this relationship is the reason Mrs. Grant shipped them off to boarding school. There are also suggestions that she may be pilfering money from your private account in spite of the terms of the prenup that is in order. Quinn is looking into that now sir. Before hacking, we wanted your consent to enter your account and see just how much money she may have transferred."

Fitz thought for a moment. He wasn't sure exactly how he felt about this information. He definitely had grounds for divorce, maybe even criminal charges against Mellie. The financial wasn't what got to him the most. It was the fact that not only did Mellie cheat and bring the children into it; she shipped them off to boarding school to keep their mouths shut.

"Thank you Harrison. Keep digging please. I'll check in with you when Liv and I return to shore tonight." Fitz hung up the phone and felt his body begin to tense up.

Apparently Liv felt it too because she stirred out of her sleep, and repositioned herself on Fitz. "What's wrong honey? Are you ok?"

Liv didn't want to let on that she had heard the entire conversation. She lay still so Fitz would think she was still asleep, but she heard at least his half of the conversation. He was talking to Harrison so she knew that they were up to something.

Liv was pretty sure that neither of them would tell her what was going on, but she was guessing by the tone of the conversation, it had something to do with Mellie. Was Fitz really having her team look into the actions of his wife? What could she have done to make him think she needed looking into? THAT is what she really wanted to know. Either way, Liv was able to relax a bit knowing that Fitz did have a plan in order. She'd have to learn to trust her man knew what he was doing.

Liv laid her head on Fitz's chest and slid her hand inside of his jacket. "What's going on Fitz? Talk to me, it's what I'm here for. We can't enter into this relationship with secrets. Whatever it is, I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere. You can trust me Fitz."

Fitz held Liv closer as he allowed her words to wrap themselves around him building his spirit. "I'm paying your team to look into Mellie's actions. Her mother in law is not sick. In fact, the old bat has never been healthier in her life. Huck is in Santa Barbara running surveillance on her to find out what is going on."

"Well, if anyone can drudge up dirt on Mellie, my team is definitely qualified for the job."

"I definitely know that now. Huck has been there for no more than 2 hrs. and has already found out that not only is Mellie shacking up with some guy in MY home, she took my children there. To make matters worse, this affair that she is having is the reason she shipped them off to boarding school. She wanted to keep their mouths shut."

"Fitz…. I'm so sorry. I swear, when I see her again I'…"

"Liv, no. That is not what we are about. Huck is going to continue to run surveillance and come back with as much information as he can find. Your team is also looking into whether or not Mellie is pilfering money from my personal account. Every month we remain married she gets an allowance and a very hefty one might I add. Part of our prenup is that she is not allowed to touch any of my personal finances outside of her allowance. I provide for her extras, but she has no access to my private finances."

"So, what are we going to do Fitz?"

"I'm filing the divorce papers, and I'm also filing for full custody of the children. There is no way that she is going to take my children away from me. I have to face the fact that there is a chance that Teddy may not be my son. Huck is looking into how far back this relationship may go. I may have to face the fact that all three children are not mine. I'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, I'm focused on you and our little miracle that is growing inside of you. Speaking of which, I think it's time my baby had something to eat."

Liv knew that this news had to hurt Fitz way more than he would let on. She felt bad that she couldn't relieve this pain for him. She wanted nothing more than to beat Mellie beyond recognition once she got her hands on her, but that wasn't her style. She was above that, and no one would make her stoop so low as to forget who she was. Not even Mellie.

Liv tried to compose herself so that Fitz wouldn't pick up on her mood. He was right after all; this time belonged to them and their baby. She was however at ease with the fact that not only did Fitz have a plan, he had one that would work. _I really have to learn to start trusting this man more._ Liv thought to herself.

"Ok Mr. President, let's go inside so I can feed our baby. Later, I'll feed _my _baby."

"Hmmm." Fitz growled as he began to sit up moving Liv with him. "I'm going to hold you to that."

"Please do." Liv responded as she walked away from him swaying her hips into the living quarters of the yacht.

Fitz watched the way Liv's hips swayed side to side as she moved her way into the yacht. "Oh I intend to." Fitz said to himself then proceeded to follow Liv inside. In that moment Fitz realized that nothing in this world could hurt him as long as he truly had Liv's love and respect. He was now seeing that he had both.

* * *

**Hey everyone. I am really enjoying reading all of your comments. This Ch. and the one before it were hardest so far to write because they didn't just focus on a happy moment in their lives. However, in order to have a happy Olitz, we must deal with the issues that keep them apart. I hope you enjoyed this Ch. Thank you for going on this ride with me and I will be sharing the next Ch. with you all soon. Happy Olitzing! **


	12. After Dinner Delight

"Fitz you know how to spoil a girl don't you?" Liv said as she finished the last of her shrimp scampi.

"Pleasing you has become a hobby my love. Might I add, it is one that I take very seriously." Fitz said as he stood to take Liv's hand. "Dance with me Livvie." Fitz said as Liv stood and stepped closer to him.

"Fitz, we don't have any music."

"That's never stopped us before. Besides the last time I checked, we have been known to make beautiful music together." Fitz wrapped his arms around Liv's waist as she wrapped hers around his neck.

Fitz looked down at Liv as they began to slowly dance in the dining hall. "You have this glow, this beautiful glow. I can't even describe it. It's heaven sent."

Liv looked up at Fitz and began blushing as she looked into his eyes. "Fitz honey, my glow is heaven sent. I have you and now this baby growing inside of my womb and I can only thank God for that."

Fitz lowered his head and began kissing Liv slowly at first, but as she began returning his kiss, it grew more intense. Liv could feel Fitz's member beginning to stir, as they stood still in the middle of the floor indulging in the flavor of each other's mouth. They began moving at some point that Liv could not exactly pinpoint because before she knew it her back was against a wall.

Fitz began nibbling on her ear as he began unbuttoning her pants. "Fitz, shouldn't we move this to a bedroom or something?" Liv asked but refused to stop him from undressing her.

"Let's live in the moment Livvie. No one will come in until I say they can. There's just you and I and no one else will be here to stop us.

Fitz released the zipper of Liv's jeans and slid them down over her hips. Liv stepped out of them and began pulling off Fitz's shirt. They began ripping one another's clothes off until they were both standing in the dining room naked taking in the sight of one another.

Fitz's lips came crashing down on Liv's and she began fisting his length. He worked his way down her neck, and absorbed the moans that escaped Liv's lips as he began licking and sucking on her neck.

"Do you still do yoga?" Fitz asked in a throaty growl in between licks and nibbles.

"Yes… Why?" Liv moaned as she felt Fitz's hand work its way between her thighs.

"You'll see." Fitz leaned Liv against the wall, and lifted one leg placing her heel on his shoulder while the other leg remained on the floor. Fitz looked at the woman who was literally spread open into a split against his body and began kissing her as he sank his length into her eagerly awaiting walls.

Fitz waited a moment to make sure Liv was ok. She began moving first and Fitz was stunned and pleased with just how much he was able to fill her. His entire length was inside of her giving balls deep a whole new meaning.

The angle in which Liv's legs were spread created for not only maximum penetration, but also forced her walls to clench down on Fitz's member even more as he thrust in and out of her.

As sexy as this position was for him, Fitz had to admit that it was a big mistake. Fitz had to fight with all of his might to keep from losing himself as soon as he entered her. When Liv wrapped her arms around his neck for leverage, he just knew he was going to lose it right then and there. He couldn't understand how the hell this woman was so damned flexible. At this point, he couldn't care less.

"God bless yoga" Fitz growled before lowering his head and began opening Liv's mouth with his tongue. Liv's lips parted willing inviting his tongue in as they matched one another thrust for thrust. Liv wrapped her free leg around Fitz's waist forcing his body closer to hers.

Fitz grabbed Liv's free leg from around her waist and lifted it allowing both of her legs to fold over his arms. Liv managed to maintain her hold around his neck as Fitz continued his thrusting - refusing to break the rhythm.

Fitz held onto Liv as tight as he could when he felt her slippery walls begin to close in around his member. A few more thrusts and they cried out for one another, both of their bodies exploding with such force Fitz almost fell taking Liv down with him.

Liv lowered her legs as Fitz sank down onto the floor taking Liv with him. He covered them up with a blanket as Liv collapsed against his chest.

Fitz pulled Liv's hair back and kissed her on her forehead. "Liv, do me a favor ok?"

"What's that?" Liv asked as she began placing kisses on Fitz's chest.

"Whatever you do, please, please don't ever stop doing yoga. I….. and you… and the… with your….. how did you….?" Fitz could not find the words that could describe what they had just done. At one point, he even wondered if Liv had bones the way she bent, stretched, and twisted to accommodate his entire length.

Liv let out a sheepish giggle as she began playing with the curls on this chest. "Fitz my love, I can honestly say that I have never moved like that during sex… ever. I can't explain how, but you bring it out of me, and damned if I don't enjoy every single moment of it. I aim to please you in more ways than one."

Fitz looked at his watch and realized that it was far later than he expected it to be. The last thing he wanted to do was end this moment, but there was one more stop before their day came to an end .Fitz sat up and began gathering their clothing. He handed it to Liv then picked her up wrapping them both in the blanket.

"Where are we going?"

"We my love need to get cleaned up and dressed. The evening isn't over just yet.

"Fitz, where are we going now?" Liv asked as she wrapped her arms and legs around Fitz.

"Mr. President, you are definitely a man of many, MANY surprises." Liv said as she buried her head in Fitz's neck.

"Livvie my dear, we have only just begun."

"We've only just begun."

* * *

**Hey everyone, I'm not sure how this ch is going to go over with all of you but I decided to just go with it. I've gotten a few PM's stating that this story was nothing short of porn and I am now wondering if I should change the course of the story as that is not what it was meant to be. What are you thoughts? As always, I thank you for taking this ride with me, and I can't wait to read your comments. Happy Olitzing!**


	13. The Fun Has Just Begun

**Hello Gladiators! Thank you all for the overwhelming comments and PM's in support of this story. I've decided you all are right. It's my journey into Olitz therefore, I'm going to do this my way. I like the direction this story is going, and it will hopefully just keep getting better. Thank you all for reading and going on this journey with me. Happy Olitzing! **

* * *

"Livvie, I need to check in with Harrison before we leave. I was supposed to contact him an hour ago, but…well we were a little preoccupied at the moment."

Liv nodded and Fitz went to retrieved Liv's phone. Sure he could use the satellite phone, but those calls were traced through NASA. There was no way Fitz wanted anyone else privy to the conversation he was about to have. Fitz picked up the phone and noticed that there were three missed calls, all of which were from Harrison. Fitz dialed the number and placed the phone on speaker so Liv could hear the conversation also.

"Harrison Wright."

"Harrison it's Fitz. I'm sorry I missed your call earlier, Liv and I were at dinner."

"It's fine Mr. President. How is she doing?"

Fitz looked at Liv who was remaining surprising silent during the conversation so far. He nodded for her to respond.

"I'm fine Harrison. How is everything going at the office?"

Harrison's response showed more shock in his voice than assurance. He wasn't expecting Liv to be on the call as well. Then again, he should have known that no one can keep a secret from Olivia Pope.

"We are fine Liv. There is no need to worry. We are handling things over here." Harrison paused a moment before continuing. "Mr. President?"

"It's ok Harrison. I clued Liv in on what is going on with the surveillance on Mellie. I should have known better than to try to keep a secret from Olivia Pope. What have you got for me?"

"Well Mr. President, we were able to identify the man that Mellie is having an affair with. His name is Jeremy Rothberg. He's an attorney in Santa Barbara. He graduated from Harvard Law in 1988 and has a pretty lucrative career as a litigation attorney."

"Ok so what proof is there on the relationship so far?"

"Sir, we have video and photo of the two of them engaging in some rather intimate encounters by the pool. The children were taken out for the day by the nanny. A member of the Secret Service was with them. We are still looking into the finance part of this but I just want to warn you, It seems that Mrs. Grant has been transferring anywhere from $1,000-$5,000 every month for quite some time now. We've gone back at least 10 years so far. From what we can see, all of it is still there. Nothing that has entered this account has left it. But sir, there is something else that we have discovered you need to know about."

Fitz was stunned by the news he just heard and was afraid to ask what could be worse than what he had just heard. Granted he had no right to be upset over Mellie having an affair, he himself was after all with Liv right this very second. What bothered him was how the children were dragged into this."

Liv waited for Fitz to respond and when he didn't jump into the conversation. "Talk to me Harrison. What else did you find?"

"Liv, there is an account with payments from Fitzgerald Thomas Grant II every month from 2002 until he passed. Two years ago, there was one final payment in the amount of 15 million dollars into this account. None of this money has been touched either. I don't mean to bring this up now but Liv wasn't Karen born around then?"

Liv sunk to the floor as all of the air was ripped from her body. The spoke only words she could form in her head at that moment. "Mellie has been a very bad girl."

Fitz looked up at Liv trying to not show the hurt he was experiencing at this moment. "That she has Livvie. Now it's time to unleash a legal ass whooping on her."

"Liv, Fitz, what do you want us to do? We are still digging, but it's is up to you how you want to use this information."

Liv looked at Fitz and placed her hand on his cheek when she saw the tears that were filling his eyes.

"Harrison. I want you to leak what you do have of the affair to the media tonight. Deliver it to Kimberly Mitchell yourself. Let her know about the Big Jerry connection, and inform her that paternity tests are soon to follow. She'll know exactly what to do with this information. I want it done before Mellie has a chance to realize what exactly is going on." Liv turned to Fitz before continuing.

"Fitz, I want you to release a statement as soon as this hits. We'll start working on it now." She paused for a moment. The fixer was coming out of her, when Fitz needed her. No, he needed both. The only problem was she wasn't sure if she could fix this. Of course they didn't have any concrete proof, but if any of the children turned out to be Big Jerry's it would destroy Fitz.

"Fitz, honey, we don't have to do this. You don't have to file paternity tests. The outcome of those tests won't make it easier to walk away, and they definitely will not make you stay. It is up to you. How do you want them to handle it?"

Fitz thought for a moment. He did not want to be with Mellie, he was with the woman he loved. There was no way that Mellie could prevent him from seeing his children, and whether or not they were his, he was still filing for full custody of them, all three of them.

"Liv, are you ready to jump from living alone to being the mother of 4?" Fitz asked with a lump in his throat. He was sure that Liv wouldn't be up for that especially since the other three may not even be his.

"Fitz, we are in this together. If you want to file for custody of Karen, Jerry, and Teddy, so be it. I've always been on your side. I've never left your side, and I will never leave your side. I love those children dearly."

Fitz felt a sense of relief knowing that Liv was not going anywhere. She was here with him through this time and she wasn't playing games. "Do it."

"Mr. Preside-…. Fitz, I'm on it. You worry about taking care of our Liv. The Gladiators have got this!"

Fitz hung up and turned to Liv. The look on her face was full of concern. "Livvie, I'm fine. Really I am. Even if I don't win custody of the children, I am still requesting visitation. I have always had a suspicion about Karen, and recently I've had the same suspicion about Teddy. Even though my father is dead, I know Teddy isn't mine."

"What? Fitz what are you talking about? How do you know Teddy isn't yours?"

"Liv, I had trouble that day, I couldn't perform correctly for that job. I felt nothing, it was like my body was there and my heart and soul were ripped from me. I didn't….finish. Mellie thought I did, but I didn't."

"So there is a chance that Mellie has three children by two or three different men?"

"Yes." Fitz stood allowing the meaning of this moment to fully sink in. He wanted dirt on Mellie so he could have grounds to file for divorce and be with Liv. He didn't want to leave Mellie for Liv; he himself knew that would only lead to disaster. He wanted to leave Mellie for himself. Liv was the added bonus.

He extended his hand to Liv and she took it pulling herself up. "This time is for you and I Livvie. We have another stop before we can head back to Blair House, so we'd better get moving. I'm fine. You are with me. You love me, and we have a child growing inside of you. That is all that I need right now. The time has come for Mellie to stop placing a damper on this relationship. You and I belong together and starting now, we are going to be."

Liv wrapped her arms around Fitz's neck. "We belong together. We are in this together. Now, let's go have some fun."

"Livvie my love, the fun has only just begun." Fitz said brushing his lips across Liv's before capturing her mouth for a kiss.

"Fitz, where are we going?" Liv was enjoying the surprises that filled the day, but it was getting rather late, and she wasn't sure where they could possibly be headed."

"It's a surprise but believe me, it is definitely going to be worth it."

"Fitz, all of your surprises are worth it."

"What can I say, I am to please you my love. But believe me when I say, when we get there, you will be be speechless."


	14. Surprises Can Be A Great Thing

It only took 15 minutes for them to get to their destination one the yacht docked. Even so, it seemed much longer than that to Liv who spent the whole ride anticipating where they were going. Fitz was definitely a man of many surprises. In the past few days Fitz had stormed into her office and gave her an ultimatum even though it didn't come across as one due to the nature of the conversation.

After that, he told her that they were spending six weeks together. They would have nothing but time to be alone during these weeks; 2 at Blair House, 2 at Camp David, and 2 in Italy. He notified her that he and Mellie had gone through the divorce process and the papers were ready, just not filed.

Then there was the proposal. Liv swore to herself that she would never forget the proposal as she looked down at the token of Fitz's love for her that graced her finger. Then there was the yacht which was an amazing experience in itself. Fitz followed that up with the plan of looking into Mellie to find a reason to push the divorce papers in. Now there was one more stop and they hadn't even finished their third day together.

They pulled down a dark road and into a wide open field. Liv wasn't sure what Fitz had planned, but she knew better than to question him on it. Fitz got out of the car, and walked around to open Liv's door. When she stepped out of the car, the beauty of the land captured her and rendered Liv breathless.

"Fitz, it's beautiful but where are we?" Liv asked as she took in the sight of the forest that backed up to the land.

"See that pole over there?"

Liv nodded and waited for what Fitz was going to say next.

"Go read it."

Liv cautiously walked over to the pole and began reading the sign.

_Building Permit_

_Building Type: Residence (212 Acres)_

_Building size; 48,000 sq. ft._

_Address: 22 Grant Dr._

_Permit Holder: Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, Olivia Carolyn Pope_

_Ground Breaking: 10/28/2013_

Fitz waited for Liv to realize exactly what it was she was looking at. He could tell the moment it hit her because her eyes lit up, even in the moonlight.

"Fitz, this is going to be a home?"

"Yes Livvie but not just any home, this is going to be our home."

The way Fitz said our home was more than enough to send a fire through Liv. He was serious about them. He was really serious about her. All of this time she had been waiting for him to drop the bomb on her that he no longer wanted to be with her. The entire time she doubted his love for her, he worked twice as hard to prove to her that he was in love with her. All she had to do was open her eyes, and this was the moment she finally did.

"Our home? We are really going to have a home together?" Liv said as the tears burning her eyes began to roll down her cheek.

"Yes my love, we are going to have a home together. Not just any home though, this home will be ours. Never lived in, this home will be our way to create our own memories without the reminder of other people doing the same. I'm selling the Santa Barbara Ranch, and we are buying a second home in Vermont. This home will be ready for you to decorate around this time next year."

"Fitz this is just… come here" Liv said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. "I love it. I love you…Thank you!"

"When we get back to Blair House I will show you the layout for the home. Of course our first home together as husband and wife will be the White House, this will be our first home together once our days of President and First Lady are officially over."

"Fitz, I don't know what to say. You are too good to me."

"Actually Livvie, I've been thinking the past month and I've realized that I haven't been good enough to you."

"Fitz…"

"No Livvie it's true. I've said and done things, terrible things to hurt you. I've allowed Mellie to call you out of your name. I've done nothing deserving of being the man in your life yet here you are, right here with me. I never realized just how close I came to losing you, to not having you in my life anymore. That is a mistake I am never going to make again."

"Fitz, the past is the past. We know where we've been, so we know how to prevent ourselves from going back. I've grown a lot this past month. They weren't kidding when they said through pain comes growth but you know what? This move, these moves we are making are in the right direction. They are in the direction that is going to lead us to a full happy life. There is no one else in this world I could even consider being happy with. You are what makes me happy."

"What about Jake Ballard?" Fitz sighed wanting to kick himself for even allowing that to come out of his mouth. In the past month he had worked on many things, unfortunately thinking before he spoke was not one of them."

"Fitz, you have nothing to worry about. Yes Jake and I did sleep together. It was the night I ended up in the hospital. I was upset and lonely over your interview with Mellie. The way you looked at one another as you walked down memory lane. I just knew that the two of you would move on and we were over."

Liv lifted her so she could look into Fitz's eyes. "It was just sex with Jake, nothing more. I was vulnerable and he was there. I had no idea of the relationship between the two of you or that he was spying on me until later that evening…. After it was too late…"

"So how was he?" Fitz asked Liv with a puppy dog look on his face. "Was he better than me?" He really needed to permanently place a sock in his mouth Fitz thought to himself as he heard the words he had just spoken.

He was expecting the night to be over, for a fight to ensue, anything but the peaceful response that Liv met him with. "Fitz, no one has ever made love to me the way you do. The things that you do, we do, the way our hearts and bodies become one, the way our souls strengthen one another as our bodies explode in ecstasy. That is only you. The things I allow for when you make love to me, it's only you. It will always be only you. You fit me perfectly in mind body and spirit. There is no way I'd ever prefer anyone over you in any capacity."

Liv kissed Fitz with a deep routed passion that set his spirit at ease. If he had any doubt in his mind that Olivia Pope was not as serious about him as he was about her, this put it all to an end. Fitz placed his arms around her waist and pulled her in as he deepened the kiss. He looked down at her and for the first time since they reached the land that would be considered their home he saw her in a new light.

It was almost as if every fear they held for their future had just vanished. Everything had drifted away into another dimension to never be heard or spoken of ever again. Neither of them were used to the feeling of being free, but here in this place, the destination of their future home, they were just that, they were free.

As they walked back to the car, the feeling of being free remained even as they set off to reenter the real world. Their battle was not over. They had quite a ways to go, and they knew that this battle would never be easy. They did however have the most important tool to survive what they were about to face. They had each other.

"Let's go get some sleep Livvie, we have a very full day tomorrow."

"Mr. President, you read my mind."

Liv knew her words were very convincing as she watched Fitz lean back into a reclining position placing his feet on the seat across from them. He extended an arm inviting Liv to rest against him which she happily accepted.

When they returned to Blair House, they prepared for bed and laid down. Fitz passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow, Liv was not so lucky. She knew that she would be up for most if not all of the night. She had to prepare for the media blitz that was about to occur. Not only did she have to come up with Fitz's response so he would be ready first thing in the morning, she had to figure out exactly how to keep a divorced republican as president while he married and motioned to bring another wife into the White House.

Liv definitely had her work cut out for her. She looked over at Fitz who she could tell was fast asleep by his snoring, reached for her laptop. This was going to be a long night for her but she was ready to do whatever she had to do, work for however long she had to work, to ensure that Fitz had his cake and was able to eat it too.

As hard as Liv tried, there was one thing that kept crossing her mind, one thing that made her blood boil. There was one thing that was keeping her from focusing on the task at hand. That one thing was Mellie. She promised Fitz that she would not notify her or speak to the press until after he had a chance to address them first.

Liv tossed her laptop aside and turned off the light. She knew that there was no work that would be done. Not with this on her mind. Liv lay in bed the rest of the night picturing exactly what she would say to Mellie, do to Mellie once she was in the same room with her.

How the hell was she going to maintain her sanity? How was she going to prevent herself from forgetting who she was? With Mellie being 2,757.9 miles away she couldn't maintain a clear head thinking of all of the ways she'd love to kick her ass all over D.C.

All Liv could do was pray for the strength to help her gracefully endure what was about to happen. Liv had a strong feeling that she was going to need all of the prayers she could get.

Refusing to think about Mellie anymore tonight Liv turned and nestled her body against Fitz. He instinctively placed his arm around her waist pulling her close.

"Stop worrying about Mellie and get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, and we are going to need all of the sleep we can get."

Without arguing or questioning how Fitz knew what she was thinking Liv closed her eyes. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to sleep. Because of this, Liv was naturally surprised when she woke up and realized that it was just beyond dawn.

She turned on the TV and immediately switched to BNC news. Liv read the headlines and prepared herself as they began scrolling across the bottom of the screen. The very first one caught her attention. It read;

Proof First Lady Mellie Grant has been having an affair has been released to BNC. More on this next.

Fitz walked into the room and handed Liv a cup of coffee. The two words he spoke after he kissed her good morning were enough to send chills down her spine.

"It starts."

That it definitely does. Now it's time to plan.

_God I hope this doesn't backfire in our faces._ Liv thought to herself as she began to sip her coffee. She knew that time would tell and she would know sooner than she expected. The next headline that came through made her drop her coffee mug allowing it to shatter onto the floor.

Neither Fitz nor Liv could believe what they just read.

* * *

Hey everyone. Today was a very long day but I couldn't wait to continue with this story so I decided I'd do two updates today. (It's not tomorrow until I wake up.) I will be working on the next ch. tomorrow but I am unsure what time I will have it up. Thank all of you for your reviews and notes of encouragement. You all make this story so much more fun. Thank you for going on this ride with me and as always, Happy Olitizing.


	15. What the Huck is Happening?

Fitz threw his coffee mug across the room and the impact of it hitting the wall caused Liv to jump. "This headline cannot be real!" Fitz jumped up and yelled in sheer disbelief.

Liv sat speechless as the headline crossed the screen for what had to have been the fifth time.

_First Lady Mellie Grant confirms infidelity on her part saying she is unsure if America's Baby Theodore "Teddy" Grant is the child of her husband President Grant. Mellie Grant states baby Teddy could be the child of SSA Hal Rembo, or Hollis Doyle equally. Mellie Grant has agreed to have all three children tested so their correct paternity will be known._

Hal, Hollis? Liv turned to Fitz knowing that this was eating him up inside. In spite of his trying to play it cool, the coffee mug that now lay shattered with its contents splattered on the wall were proof that he was anything but fine.

"Fitz, come here." Liv said as she reached out for him.

"Liv I'm fine, I am… I just need a minute." Fitz wanted to yell scream, kill Mellie, Hal, and Hollis. Cheating is one thing. Leading a man to believe that the children that he loves so dearly are his when they in fact are not is vicious.

"Fitz, come here." Liv repeated. This time the tone in her voice was one of panic and sheer concern. "Just… please…. Come here."

Fitz walked over to Liv and laid his head on her lap. The moment she placed her hand on his head he broke. Liv was helpless in this situation. All she could do was be there for the man that she loved. Hold him; allow him to cry without judgment. All she could do was be the woman he needed her to be. There was only one problem.

Lying on her lap Fitz rushed to compose himself for a moment when he felt Liv tense up. "Liv what's wrong?" Fitz looked up and saw that Liv was wincing in pain.

"It's nothing I think. Possibly just hunger pains I suppose."

"Livvie, don't lie to me. How long have you been having pains? Should we call a Dr.?"

Liv wanted with every fiber of her being to say yes, but she knew that there were things they needed to deal with first. Fitz couldn't spend the entire day with her in the hospital and not address the nation on this new revelation.

Liv stood and turned to Fitz. "Fitz, I'm fine. I need to get started on this press release for when you address the nation later. I'll need to get a hold of Harrison."

"Liv you're not fine."

"Yes Fitz I am."

"Then tell me, why are you standing in a pool of blood?"

Liv looked down and saw that she was in fact standing in a pool of blood. "Fitz, I don't feel so…"

Fitz rushed downstairs and called for Tom before he returned to the bedroom. Tom and Jason ran upstairs after him and knelt at Liv's side.

"Sir, we need to get her to a hospital now! It looks like she's hemorrhaging"

Fitz fell to his knees at Liv's side. He could not believe what was happening right now. In one short hour, all of his children were being ripped away from him. This was too much. "Do what you have to do just save her!" Fitz commanded as he pulled Liv's head into his lap.

The ride to the hospital seemed like it took hours to come to an end. Once they were there, Fitz was met with a new team. A team he had never seen before. Apparently Tom had notified Cyrus of the situation, and he had the entire floor replaced with operatives that would not disclose any information about this visit.

Fitz sat impatiently as the teams of doctors ran in and out of the room. The first step was to determine the source of the bleeding. The doctor alerted Fitz that Liv could be either miscarrying, or there could be some sort of laceration in her reproductive system. Immediately Fitz thought about the encounter they had the night before on the yacht. He knew he had been too rough with Liv but he didn't realize how rough he had been until now.

Hours had passed and Fitz was still sitting at Liv's side when she came to. Liv looked around her unsure of what happened or what was going on. She looked over to her left and saw Fitz praying at the side of her bed. She reached out for him and realized that she was hooked up to monitors and IV lines.

"Fitz, what happened?" Liv asked as she tried to force the words from her parched throat."

Fitz's head popped up as he realized that Liv was awake and ok. He jumped to her side and began placing the softest of kisses on her lips. His Livvie was ok. She was really ok.

"I'm not sure Liv. We were in the bedroom watching the news and the next thing I knew you were standing in a pool of blood then passed out.

Liv felt her heart sink. "Did I…is there…did we lose the baby?"

"The doctors have done an ultrasound but have not given me any results. It appears that as leader of the free world, I'm still not privy to your medical records until we are married."

Fitz stood and press the call button summoning the nurse.

"Yes, how may I help you" Said a voice coming through the loud speaker.

"Olivia Pope is awake, we need the doctor please."

"He'll be right in sir."

A few minutes later Dr. Gowens came walking through the door. Fitz stood to shake his hand. "Frank, please tell us what is going on?"

Dr. Gowens looked at Liv and checked her vitals. She seemed to be stabilizing, and it seemed that her hydration levels were returning to normal. He walked across the room to the ultrasound table.

"In order to explain this to you I have to show you as I go along. Have the two of you ever heard of VTS, or Vanishing Twin Syndrome."

Fitz and Liv looked at one another before responding. Fitz was the first. "Heard of it but I'm not really sure of what it is." Liv simply shook her head no.

Dr. Gowens picked up the ultrasound wand and added the warm lubricant to the tip before placing the wand on Liv's belly. As soon as he did, Liv and Fitz noticed a baby spinning around in Liv's womb. Tears instantly flooded their eyes.

"Ms. Pope, Fitz, The easiest way that I can describe what you experienced is that you had a partial miscarriage. Your body reabsorbed the tissues from one twin which was possibly due to the displacement of its umbilical cord or possibly…a birth defect. The bleeding that you experienced came from only one of the two fetuses. As you can see, the second twin is doing well and will continue to do well through the pregnancy."

"Frank, could… um… could certain sexual positions possibly cause this to happen? I mean if it's too rough?"

"No Fitz, this is something that we cannot pinpoint the exact cause of. All we can assume is that it is just like any other pregnancy. With fraternal twins, there is the chance of one not being strong enough to withstand the pregnancy. Believe me Fitz, no matter how well equipped you may or may not be, there is no way you came even close to touching these twins. I promise you that." Dr. Gowens looked at Fitz then Liv before responding. "Don't worry, your sex life can and I'm sure will remain intact. It won't pose any harm on the baby."

Dr. Gowens looked to the couple to make sure they were absorbing everything he was telling them before continuing. "I do however want to keep a closer eye on you throughout this pregnancy. You must keep your stress to a minimum which I know is hard considering the nature of your jobs, but it is something that needs to be done. You can resume your normal activities as soon as you feel up to it. No sexual intercourse for a week, or until the bleeding has stopped which could take up to 6 weeks to prevent infection" He looked at Fitz before adding; "Fitz, I know that will be hard for you but try ok buddy?" Dr. Gowens said with a grin on his face. He then turned back to Liv. "I want you back in my office in two weeks for a repeat ultrasound. Do you have any questions?"

Liv looked at Fitz before responding that she didn't have any questions. They both thanked the Dr. and he exited the room. Just when they thought that things couldn't get any heavier they were struck with this. They both felt a pang of sadness at the loss of one of what would have been their twins, but were thankful that they hadn't lost both. Fitz still believed that it was his fault, and he was willing to take what was coming to him.

"Liv, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been so rough with you the past few days. I should have…"

"Fitz, quiet." Liv said as she pulled Fitz down to her bedside. "This had nothing to do with what we've done the past few days. The Dr. said so himself. In no way shape or form will you be depriving me of these moments after this week is up. Especially after all of the sexual tension I'm sure will begin to rise."

Fitz just looked at Liv as he placed his hand on her cheek. How was I so fortunate to have you?" Fitz asked as he placed his hand on her belly then leaned over to give it a kiss. "The both of you make my life worth living."

"As you make mine." Liv responded with her hands tangled in Fitz's hair. "Now, let me get dressed. You my love have a press conference in four hours, one which I still have to finish writing a certain speech.

"You know Liv, there are a ton of writers in that Big White House."

"Yes, I know Fitz. But do I have to keep reminding you that I am the best?"

"That my love is something you never have to remind me of. I will let you write the speech, but after that you need to relax. Ok? Besides, there is another surprise for you at Blair House. Nothing big, but I'm sure you will love it just the same."

"Fitz, surprises from you have turned out to be a great thing."

Liv got dressed as she sat wondering exactly what the surprise was that was waiting for her this time. Of everything that Fitz has said lately there was one that would set the tone for the next few days; The fun has just begun.

* * *

Hey everyone, I hope this ch wasn't too dark for you. I do promise that the happy Olitz days are coming around the bend, just be patient. As we delve more into the story with Mellie and the grounds for divorce, things are going to get a little dark before the dawn. I hope that you did enjoy this ch. and thank you as always for taking this trip with me. I will hopefully have the next update up tonight. Happy Olitzing.


	16. Authors Note from KWsGladiator

Hey everyone. I know you are all probably bitching me out right now because this is a note and not an update but I wanted to check in with you and let you know that I have not forgotten about you all or the story. This has been a very mind bending stressfull faith testing week in my household and there are a lot of things that I was ambushed by all at once. hopefully within the next few days everything will mellow out and I will be able to begin writing again. I will be back as soon as I possibly can be.


	17. Step 2- The Plan

Hey everyone, thank you for the notes of encouragement and support while I was away. I'm not 100% yet, but I did have this nagging urge to write the next chapter. I'm not sure if I will have an update up tomorrow ir not but I will try my best. Thank you for going on this journey with me and as always, happy Olitzing

* * *

"Cyrus what are you doing here?" Fitz asked as he and Liv walked into Blair house. They knew that Tom had alerted Cyrus so that he could make moves to have the staff swapped out before they arrived at the hospital. They were preparing themselves for what was sure to be the lecture of a lifetime, but what came after was anything but.

"I was worried. The last I heard was that Liv was being rushed to the emergency room and I was worried.

Cyrus looked at Liv with sheer concern in his eyes. "How are you feeling? What did the doctor say? What did he do? What's the diagnoses?"  
Liv thought for a moment before responding. "I'm fine Cy. You don't have to worry about me." Although the look on her face was blank, Cyrus knew Liv's tone was anything but.

Fitz saw the hesitation in Liv's eyes, and finished the sentence for her. "She lost a twin but the other is there stronger than ever. She needs to rest and deal with as little stress as possible right now."

Liv and Fitz stood silently waiting for Cyrus to respond. It had only been a minute of silence, but it was the longest minute either of them had ever experienced.  
"As long as you're ok Liv." Cyrus said as he loving patted the back of Liv's hand. "Now, that you're back, we need to discuss how we are going to address the press about this Mellie revelation. Mellie has announced to the world that she is filing for divorce."

Liv and Fitz just stood there completely astonished about what they had just heard. Cyrus looked at Liv and could tell the gears in her mind were beginning to churn.  
Fitz looked at Liv searching for any type of response in her eyes. He found nothing but a woman deep in thought.

"Okay, since Mellie is publicly alerting the press that she is filing for divorce, isn't this a perfect time to come out to the public about my relationship with Liv? Sooner or later there will be a baby. That isn't something that we can just hide forever." Fitz's tone said that he was telling his more than asking approval, but still Cyrus said nothing.

Cyrus knew that Fitz was serious about coming out about his relationship with Liv, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before they did so. The problem wasn't the relationship- at least not completely. The problem was more so in the optics. How would they come out, how would they be able to gain the approval of the nation?  
Cyrus was sure the optics weren't even on Fitz's list of concerns at this moment, but it was something that needed to be addressed just the same.

"Liv, what are you thinking?" Cyrus asked almost afraid to hear the answer.  
"I'm thinking we just go in and come clean. Yes Fitz admitted to the relationship with Jeanine, but we can spun it. Since neither Fitz or I formally denied the rumors of the affair, we can spin this in our favor." Liv looked at Fitz before responding.

" We can spin the narrative that the relationship between you and Mellie had been at an all time low, and you found out about the affair after winning the election. You came to me for advice, I comforted and advised you, on thing led to another. We never meant for things to go as far as they did, but that is not something we can change nor do we want to. The relationship in itself is perfectly legal, no laws were broken so impeachment wouldn't even be considered."

Liv felt a little woozy and decided to take a seat before continuing. Fitz this next step is going to take a lot of work on your part. In order for the country to begin to or continue to trust you, we need to boost your approval ratings."

Fitz sat next to Liv taking in everything she was saying.

"Fitz you have to show the country that you are happier, more functional, stand up guy being in this relationship. A president that is strong and makes cold calculated decisions for the good of the nation as a whole. These next few months and there after you need to be Grant for the People. When the nation sees that you are happier, more focused, and that your "cobra" is being tamed, you will regain their trust. It won't be easy, but with a lot of grueling work, it is do able."

Liv looked at Cyrus and Fitz who were clearly absorbing this information. " So basically Livvie, I just have to be myself when I'm with you?"

"Yes Fitz, that is exactly what I'm saying."

Liv could see the curves of Cyrus' mouth turn upwards into a smile. "A man is only as good as the woman that stands behind him. When that woman is Olivia Pope... This could work."

"It could work and it will work. Trust me. Fitz, when you go out there, you must show them who you are. If America doesn't see who you are, they won't trust anything you have to say. The way you respond to this will set the tone for the campaign. Can you do that?"

"Yes, I can do that when I'm with you because I know who I am when I'm with you." Fitz responded as he reached out for Liv's hand. He was finally on ground he could work with. Fitz has always been one to tell the truth no matter what it would cost him.  
Fitz had wanted to tell the truth about them from the beginning, but that was stripped away from him. He didn't realize he would have a second chance so quickly.

"Well, now that there is a plan in action, should I go and alert the press corps that you will be ready to make a statement in a few hours?"

Liv took a deep breath before responding. "Yes Cy, full press, no questions. Fitz is going through a lot in spite of this revelation and still needs to answer questions when and only when he is ready."

Cyrus nodded and turned to leave the room. He was just as shocked as Liv and Fitz that he made his way out the door without throwing one single tantrum over the pregnancy or the revelations. That heart attack changed him a lot this past month, and they were you paid a little attention to me. both enjoying it while it lasted.

* * *

Liv turned to Fitz who was clearly lost in thought. "Honey, its been two weeks since you addressed the press. Your approval points are up, everything is working out fine." Liv straddled Fitz's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now, I think it's time you paid a little attention to me."

"What did you have in mind?" Fitz growled into Liv's ear as she began unbuttoning his shirt.

"I'm sure we can think of something." Liv responded as Fitz began nibbling on her earlobe.

Fitz lifted Liv off of him then stood up from the sofa. He scooped her up into his arms, and made his way upstairs to the bedroom.

"Olivia Pope, this will be a night you will never forget."


End file.
